Sauter le pas
by TheSalex
Summary: Cela faisait quatre ans que Castle et Beckett étaient partenaires. Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle le savait. Elle savait également qu'il était amoureux d'elle. C'était décidé, elle allait tout lui dire. Malheureusement, rien n'a jamais été facile entre ces deux-là.
1. Ouvre les yeux

Il ne s'était pas passé grand chose au douzième aujourd'hui. Les gars avaient fait de la paperasse toute la journée. Beckett regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était cinq heures, sa journée de travail était officiellement terminée. À moins qu'un criminel décide de lui casser les pieds en commettant son crime cette nuit, elle avait sa soirée de libre.

« Un autre café Beckett? » Me demanda Castle.

« -Non merci Castle, il est temps de rentrer. Je sais que vous adorez passer du temps avec moi mais c'est l'heure.

- Oh oui détective, j'adore ça! Vous attisez mon inspiration un peu plus chaque jour.

- Veillez à ce que votre imagination ne vous frappe pas en plein visage.

- Aouch! »

Ils avaient l'habitude de se parler comme ça, c'était devenu un jeu au fil des années. Un truc qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'ils ne perdraient probablement jamais.

« - Je m'en vais les gars, bonne soirée!

- Salut Beckett!" répondit Esposito. "A demain! »

- "Bonne soirée" répondit Ryan.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec l'écrivain. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur lorsque celui-ci prit la parole « Je vous raccompagne détective? » Kate lui fit un léger sourire avant de lui répondre « si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous êtes venu en taxi ce matin et je suis venue en voiture. Par conséquent, c'est moi qui vous raccompagne Castle. »

Il esquissa un sourire à son tour. Il avait prévu qu'elle lui dirait ça et il avait réussi à retourner la situation pour que ce soit elle qui lui pose cette question. Dans ces moments là, il était très fier de lui. Il lui avait déjà joué ce tour lorsqu'il avait prétendu ne pas avoir vu un film pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Ils descendirent au parking puis s'installèrent dans la voiture de la détective.

"- Aurais-je un jour le privilège de conduire ce tas de ferraille ?

- Non, Castle. Et ce n'est pas en appelant ma voiture de cette manière que vous allez réussir à me faire changer d'avis.

- Très bien." Il me fit son regard de chien battu. Je ne lui avais jamais dit mais ce regard me faisait fondre à tous les coups.

"- Peut-être qu'un jour, si vous êtes sage, vous pourrez la conduire.

- Vraiment?" Me répondit-il avec le sourire d'un enfant de neuf ans dans un magasin de jouets.

"- Non!

- Vous êtes vraiment méchante avec moi, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il se contentait de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait ce qui fit esquisser à Beckett un sourire imperceptible. Enfin, imperceptible pour le reste du monde mais pas pour Castle. Il remarquait tout chez elle. Il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien même lorsqu'elle prétendait le contraire, qu'elle riait intérieurement même lorsqu'elle faisait semblant que ça l'agaçait. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et c'est pour cela qu'il était tant apprécié de la détective – chose qu'il ne serait bien évidemment jamais.

On était arrivé devant l'appartement de l'écrivain. « On y est Castle! »

"- Vous pensez que je ne reconnais pas mon propre immeuble détective ?

- Il paraît qu'à partir d'un certain âge, notre vue se trouble. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si vous aviez l'intention d'aller voir un médecin à ce sujet."

"Très drôle détective" me dit-il avec sa moue boudeuse. "Vieux ou pas vieux, je ressemble toujours à un appollon grec et vous avez toujours autant envie de moi qu'au début." dit-il avec son air de séducteur qu'il gardait en général pour ses séances de dédicaces.

Il voulait jouer et elle était prête à entrer dans son jeu. C'était leur truc, ils pouvaient s'allumer puis se refroidir en à peine quelques secondes. "Oh oui Castle, j'ai toujours eu envie de vous. Nous devrions peut-être monter dans votre appartement et régler les choses une bonne fois pour toute"

Castle déglutit. "Euh... oui on pourrait faire ça... vous... on... devrait peut-être..." Il se racla la gorge pour se donner de la contenance mais il avait perdu ses mots. Ironique pour un écrivain.

"Dans vos rêves Castle!" Elle l'avait bien eu. C'était en général elle qui gagnait, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il était moins fort qu'elle, seulement qu'elle savait le déstabiliser plus facilement.

"- Si on fait comme dans mes rêves, vous devriez peut-être prendre vos menottes avec vous, ainsi que de la crème chantilly.

- Souvenez-vous que j'ai mon arme à portée de main.

- C'est la chose la plus excitante que l'on m'ait dit aujourd'hui."

Elle adorait ce genre de conversation, autant que lui, mais qu'il ne fallait pas que ça dure trop longtemps. C'était très facile de déraper avec ce genre de sujet. "Vous avez l'intention de camper dans ma voiture Castle? Dehors!"

Castle lui fit un sourire puis s'approcha de ses lèvres le plus lentement possible. Beckett se demandait ce qu'il allait faire et comment réagir si celui-ci venait à l'embrasser. Allait-elle le repousser? Certainement pas! Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés une fois, pendant une enquête, et ça avait été fabuleux, Castle l'avait avoué à la seconde où leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées. Elle avait fait comme si de rien était mais au fond, elle avait été sur un petit nuage pendant une bonne semaine après cela.

Au dernier moment, Castle esquiva la bouche de sa muse et se contenta de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de lui sussurer à l'oreille "je suis prêt à camper ici si vous êtes prête à me réchauffer durant la nuit".

Lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau, elle eut des frissons. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et, elle avait très chaud. Elle voulait l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour dans sa voiture et elle luttait pour conserver un minimum de self control. Elle se sentit rougir lorsque celui-ci sortit de la voiture. "A demain detective".

Ils étaient désormais à égalité. En rentrant chez elle, Beckett repensait au jour où Rick avait boulversé sa vie. Quelqu'un imitait les crimes de Castle et elle avait donc eu besoin de l'interroger pour en savoir plus. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas leur première rencontre...

FLASHBACK

"Comment tu me trouves?" demanda Maddison, l'amie de Kate.

"- Tu es parfaite, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux à ce point l'être, tu ne voulais même pas m'accompagner au départ!

- Oui, mais c'était avant que tu me montre sa photo, il est vraiment très séduisant. Au fait où est-ce qu'ils sont?"

Kate consulta son portable et vit qu'elle avait trois appels manqués, tous de Will. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Elle avait également un message vocal "hey mon coeur, je suis désolé mais Carl et moi venons d'être appelé pour une affaire, maudits soient les criminels! Je voulais vraiment qu'ils se rencontrent, Carl était super excité. On se voit ce soir? Je me ferais pardonner, c'est promis! Dis à Maddie que nous sommes sincèrement désolés. Je t'aime, à ce soir!"

Et merde! Sa première journée de congée depuis très longtemps et tout ça pour rien! Elle pourrait passer la journée avec Maddie bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu.

" - Ils viennent d'être appelé pour une affaire, ils sont désolés et je le suis aussi Maddie.

- C'est trop dommage, et moi qui avait hâte de le recontrer! Une prochaine fois. Bon on fait quoi alors?

- J'aimerais bien passer à la librairie, je n'ai plus de bon livre à lire en ce moment. Après ça on pourrait aller au restaurant et finir chez moi.

- C'est une proposition?

- Très drôle! On fait comme ça?

- Ca marche!"

Elle prirent un taxi et se dirigèrent vers la librairie.

"- L'odeur des livres, je n'en ai jamais été fan. Il y a des boutiques en face, on se rejoint dans 20 minutes ici même?" Kate acquiesca et entra dans la boutique. Contrairement à son amie, elle adorait l'odeur du livre fraîchement imprimé.

Elle monta au premier étage et alla au rayon des polars. Elle cherchait un auteur particulier. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

"Vous cherchez un livre particulier?" elle se retourna. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, c'était Richard Castle, l'écrivain. Elle fangirlait comme jamais. Cependant, elle n'était pas du genre à demander des autographes et à dire "je suis votre plus grande fan, pourrais-je avoir un autographe sur la poitrine", ce genre de filles étaient pitoyables à ses yeux.

Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu "vous ne ressemblez pas à un vendeur". Elle s'en était bien sorti, sa voix n'était pas montée dans les aigues et elle avait l'air de ne vraiment pas le reconnaître. Kate était fière d'elle à cet instant.

Il lui fit un très beau sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de sourire auparavant. Elle avait beau connaître son nom, c'était un étranger et pourtant, à cet instant, elle eut l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. C'était comme si une connexion s'était créée entre-eux.

"Je suis démasqué. Je n'en suis pas un mais, sans vouloir me vanter, je m'y connais bien en polars. Je peux donc vous conseiller un livre qui soit à la hauteur d'une femme dans votre genre." Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il était arrogant! Et que voulait-il dire par là? Il ne me connaissait pas après tout.

"Pardon? Une femme dans mon genre? Qu'insinuez-vous?"

"Et bien, vous êtes une très belle femme et vu le ton sur lequel vous venez de me dire ça, vous avez l'air d'avoir un sacré caractèr. Vous êtes forte, vous êtes intelligente et vous ne vous laissez pas marcher dessus. Est-ce que j'ai tout bon pour le moment?" Cet homme était vraiment un idiot! Il venait de lui sortir le baratin qu'il utilisait probablement avec toutes les femmes qu'il voulait séduire. Elle était trop maligne pour tomber dans le panneau.

"Whaouh, vous m'avez vraiment percée à jour, vous êtes un génie, je vous admire je vous adore." Jouer cette carte était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

"Très amusant! Et en ce qui concerne le livre, je vous conseille cet auteur: Richard Castle. Cet homme a vraiment du talent!" Et voilà qu'en plus il me refilait un de ses livres. Je dois avouer que je suis venue chercher "Hell has no fury" mais il était hors de question qu'il le sache, cet homme avait apparemment un égo surdimentionné, je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche.

"Ouais bof. J'ai déjà lu un de ses livres. Ca se lit. C'est pas mal pour un auteur de seconde zone mais ce n'est pas du Baudelaire." Il arborait une moue déconfite. Elle l'avait eu à son propre jeu et elle en était ravie.

"Papa, on y va!" cette voix provenait du rayon pour enfant qui se situait juste à côté.

"Le devoir m'appelle. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle. Et en ce qui concerne cet auteur, vous devriez lui laisser une chance. Il finira par vous séduire, j'en suis persuadé."

Et voilà, elle venait de rencontrer son écrivain préféré et il était encore plus crétin qu'elle le pensait. Après tout, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Elle ressortit avec "Hell has no fury" sous le bras et repensa à lui le reste de la journée.

"C'est vert imbecile! Tu as l'intention d'avancer ou non?" Ce chauffard qui n'arrêtait pas de klaxonner la fit sortir de ses songes. Elle se souvenait de cette rencontre comme si c'était hier. C'était un véritable abruti à l'époque. Heureusement pour elle, il n'en était plus un, il ne l'avait peut-être jamais été. Il était comme ça le jour où elle l'avait interrogé. Mais c'était juste une façade. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle avait des murs qui lui permettaient de se protéger depuis le meutre de sa mère. Elle savait qu'il en avait lui aussi. Peut-être que se comporter comme un con l'aidait à se protéger d'une façon où d'une autre.

Elle se remémorait souvent la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dit ce fameux jour à la librairie: "et en ce qui concerne cet auteur, vous devriez lui laisser une chance. Il finira par vous séduire, j'en suis persuadé." Il l'avait séduit, de toutes les façon possibles et imaginables. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et même si elle en avait moins eu l'occasion que lui, elle avait toujours été là pour lui également.

Ca faisait quelques mois qu'elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réels mais elle avait peur d'être blessée. Depuis son histoire avec Will, elle n'était sortie qu'avec des mecs qu'elle aimait mais dont elle n'était jamais vraiment amoureuse. Cependant, c'est ce qui lui fallait pour éviter de trop souffrir.

Avec Castle, tout était différent. Dès son arrivée, il avait tout remis en cause, il avait chamboulé son monde et elle savait que ce ne serait plus son monde s'il n'était plus là. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout gâcher, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Mais il faut parfois prendre des risques dans la vie, elle se souvenait du mot de Royce "prendre des risques en amour est la raison pour laquelle nous vivons". Elle savait que c'était la vérité, mais dans ce cas, il y avait trop de facteurs en prendre en compte.

Elle rentra chez elle, pris un bain et lu un bon livre de son écrivain préféré "Heat Wave". Lorsqu'elle lisait ses livres, elle avait l'impression d'être plus que ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la voyait réellement, comme si il avait pris le bon et le mauvais, le joyeux et le triste, qu'il voyait à travers elle, comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Il savait qui elle était réellement, probablement mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même et elle avait toujours trouvé ça intriguant.

Il l'avait percé à jour depuis leur première enquête ensemble, il avait franchi toutes ses barrières en un rien de temps ce qui avait été destabilisant au départ. Elle aimait cette homme, de tout son coeur. Elle savait que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait entre-eux, elle l'aimerait toujours. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait fait comme si elle ne s'en souvenait pas car elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre, mais elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, elle savait qu'il l'attendrait.

Elle prit son télephone et composa le numéro 2. Elle entendit une sonnerie puis une voix qui lui était familière décrocha le combiné.

"- Bonjour detective. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir d'un appel aussi tardif. Il y a un crime ou vous vouliez juste entendre ma douce voix?

- Hey Castle!" Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Elle pensait juste à lui et avait pris son portable sans réfléchir. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Elle devait trouver une excuse rapidement pour pouvoir se sortir de cette situation indemne. "Je voulais savoir si vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher demain. Je pense beaucoup à l'environnement et le covoiturage est peut-être une bonne solution pour détruire la nature le moins possible" Elle se donna une gifle mentale. Je pense beaucoup à l'environnement, sérieusement Kate? C'était une des choses les plus stupides qu'elle avait jamais dit. Cette excuse était non seulement complètement bidon, elle était en plus très mauvaise, il ne la croirait jamais. Elle espérait seulement qu'il fasse comme si de rien était.

"- Euh... Ok! Si cela peut vous ravir Kate, je suis prêt à faire du covoiturage. Je ne savais pas que l'écologie vous tenait tant à coeur.

- Les choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi pourraient remplir un livre.

- Que faîtes-vous en ce moment?

- Je suis dans mon bain.

- Vous voulez dire... vous êtes...?" Il déglutit. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir toutes ces images en tête à cet instant. "Nue?"

"- Non non, je suis entrée dans mon bain avec tous mes vêtements. Bien sûr que je suis nue Castle!

- Si vous me disiez des cochonneries, je serais probablement en train d'être dans un de mes rêves.

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille d'attendre le prochain rêve car ce genre de choses ne se produira que dans votre imagination.

- Ca c'est déjà produit Beckett, et plus d'une fois.

-Castle!

-Pardon. Mère est en train de faire à manger et je devrais vérifier que l'on ne risque pas l'indigestion. Je vous dit à demain matin, 7 heures?

- 7 heures? Vous devenez matinal Castle? 8 heures est peut-être plus approprié vous ne croyez pas?

- Je pensais vous inviter à prendre le petit-dejeuner à la casa Castle à vrai dire.

- D'accord, on fait comme ça! Bonne nuit Castle.

- Bonne nuit Beckett, ne rêvez pas trop de moi!" et il raccrocha le combiné.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment assuré sur ce coup là. Non seulement elle avait sorti la pire excuse imaginable, et en plus elle allait être en retard au travail parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de l'obliger à se lever tôt à cause de ce premier mensonge. Elle lui était cependant reconnaissante qu'il n'ai pas posé de questions même si il en avait probablement des tas en tête.

Elle sortit de son bain, enfila un pyjama, s'installa dans son lit et pensa à son partenaire. Elle lui dirait ce qu'elle ressent tôt ou tard. Et c'est sur cette idée qu'elle s'envola au pays des rêves.


	2. Un léger contre-temps

_Bonjour à tous !_

_La dernière fois je n'ai pas mis de message avant l'histoire (je ne savais pas comment faire), vous deviez vous dire que j'étais vraiment antipathique haha. Enfin bref, merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, je ne savais pas si cette histoire était bien commencée donc ça m'a rassuré d'avoir des reviews. C'est ma première donc j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer!_

_Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre mais avec les exams c'est compliqué d'écrire. Le prochain chapitre devrai arriver en milieu ou en fin de semaine prochaine puis ça devrait devenir plus régulier (un chapitre tous les 3 jours si j'y arrive). Dans ce chapitre, l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous donc je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Maintenant, les remerciements !_

_**Marionpc84 : Merci beaucoup. Cette histoire va peut-être se transformer, qui sait ?**_

_**Audrey1986 : Merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !**_

_**Sabby78 : Oui, j'adore ça également donc j'ai essayé d'en mettre le plus possible mais sans en faire trop.**_

_**Emi : Merci, la suite n'est pas allée très vite mais j'essaierais de me rattraper :).**_

_**Vick13 : Merci beaucoup, elle arrive ! :)**_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps !**_

_**Guest : Merci, je suis d'accord, ça fait partie intégrante de leur relation. Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup !**_

_**La-petite-folle : Merci beaucoup. Comme Beckett l'a dit, à partir d'un certain âge, on commence à oublier des choses haha. :)**_

_**Fool15 : La voilà, merci beaucoup !**_

_**Marjolaine : quelque chose me dit que tu as du flair, en espérant qu'elle en soit capable ! Merci :)**_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient._

* * *

Le réveil sonna. Il était 6 heures. Beckett éteignit son réveil, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se retourna dans son lit pendant plusieurs minutes puis se leva. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bout de temps.

Beckett fila sous la douche après avoir allumé sa machine à café, elle savait que le café qu'elle était sur le point de prendre serait le moins bon de la journée. Mais bon, un mauvais café était mieux que pas de café du tout. Après en avoir fini avec sa douche, elle se dirigea vers son armoire et prépara sa tenue de la journée.

Ce n'était pas le genre de femme à passer une heure devant son miroir, en train d'hésiter entre un foulard cyan ou bleu nuit. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle s'habillait n'importe comment. Katherine Beckett était une femme très classe, elle avait beaucoup de goût mais elle considérait qu'un personne qui passait deux heures à choisir une tenue était une personne futile.

Elle s'habilla puis se déplaça vers le salon. Une fois que sa tasse à café fut terminée, elle regarda l'heure : il était sept heures vingt. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles elle put se brosser les dents et descendre tranquillement récupérer sa voiture.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle arrivait devant le loft de Castle. Elle ne savait pas encore s'ils ne seraient qu'entre-eux ou si Alexis et Martha seraient là et elle se rendit compte qu'elle serait contente dans les deux cas. Elle croisa le portier dans le hall, Maurice. Un homme charmant mais Beckett avait toujours l'impression qu'il la regardait bizarrement. Elle prit les escaliers et une fois devant la porte, elle toqua. Elle entendit des talons avancer vers la porte. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

« Katherine ! Comment allez-vous?

Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ? Vous avez l'air paniquée.

En effet, je le suis. Je devais prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous deux mais un de mes employé a fait une erreur dans la commande de costumes. Résultat, au lieu de costumes pour « la pièce dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom », j'ai des costumes de carottes. » Martha était une femme très extravagante, elle était toujours en train de théâtraliser sa vie ce qui était toujours amusant pour les personnes qu'elle fréquentait. Mais elle était également bienveillante, elle avait le cœur sur la main et son fils avait une très bonne éducation. Un jour, elle lui avait dit que son rôle de mère avait été le rôle de sa vie.

Oh, et bien bon courage avec ça !

Merci ma chère, ne faîtes pas de bêtises tous les deux ! »

C'était un commentaire comme elle aimait les faire. C'était tellement subtile, tellement fin, tellement Martha ! « Comptez sur moi ! » lui répondit Kate juste avant que la femme claque la porte en partant.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'entrée et vit que Castle avait observé la scène depuis le début. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire « Ais-je bien entendu détective ? Comptez sur moi ? »

« Oui, Castle » lui répondit-elle, « on ne peut pas vraiment compter sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtise, je sais très bien comment cela se finirait si j'étais comme vous. »

« Comment ça si vous étiez comme moi ? Mes intentions sont pures vous concernant mademoiselle Beckett. C'est plutôt vous dont il faudrait se méfier. En revanche, je ne démens pas le fait que je me laisserais probablement faire, j'aurais trop peur des représailles. Vous êtes la seule personne qui a une arme entre-nous et vous aimez bien me le rappeler quotidiennement. » Il la regardait avec son petit sourire malicieux en coin.

« Donc vous êtes la victime dans cette histoire ? Très bien, je me souviendrais que je peux faire absolument ce que je veux de votre corps. » Le jeu était lancé, une fois encore. Leur arrivaient-ils de ne pas flirter ?

« - Mon corps est à vous si vous le souhaitez, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice si ça peut contribuer à votre bonheur. Toutes les femmes ont envie d'y accéder et je vous en donne l'occasion. Mais en échange, je souhaite pouvoir accéder au vôtre au moins un petit peu.

« Un homme est prêt à me donner son corps si je lui donne une rétribution. Voyons voir, si c'était un métier, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » Beckett était plutôt fière de sa remarque et cela se faisait sentir, un sentiment de victoire illuminait son visage.

« C'était très bien trouvé de votre part. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenue une femme amusante détective ? Serais-je en train de déteindre sur vous ?

Ha, double ha ! Il y a tellement de choses que vous ne savez pas à mon sujet... Je meurs de faim.

Je devrais dans ce cas vous nourrir, laisser une femme le vendre vide peut devenir très dangereux.

L'expérience a parlé. Mais plus important Castle, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important. »

Elle était devenue sérieuse. Castle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il pensait qu'une mauvaise nouvelle était le point de s'abattre sur lui. Est-ce que Gates ne voulait plus de lui ? En avait-elle marre qu'il la suive toute la journée ? Après tout, cela ne pouvait être qu'à ce sujet. Les secondes parurent être des heures pour l'écrivain.

Elle était en train de chercher les bons mots. Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle sait ce qu'il lui a dit au début de l'été dernier ou était-il préférable de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui puis improviser ? Tout était flou, ses pensées se bousculaient et il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix.

« Je voudrais manger des gaufres. » Elle était sur le point de lui avouer ses sentiments et tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut des gaufres. Décidément, elle ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Elle passait la journée à terrifier les criminels mais elle était incapable de faire face à ce genre de situation. Elle écrirait peut-être un livre à ce sujet, il s'appellerait : « les choses les plus stupides que j'ai jamais dites ». Entre hier et aujourd'hui, elle était sur la bonne voie.

Castle trouvait que Beckett arborait une expression bizarre. Il l'avait déjà vue sur son visage juste avant qu'il soit parti dans les Hamptons avec Gina deux années auparavant. Ce visage signifiait pour lui « je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment le dire. » Il avait souvent repensé à ce fameux jour et à chaque fois qu'il y songe, il a des regrets. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir avec son ex-femme pour deux raisons. La première était que Gina et lui en avait tout de même un peu souffert en se séparant. Ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle femme et même si ils n'avaient plus de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, se dire au revoir était douloureux. La deuxième et la plus importante pour lui, c'est qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné en ce qu'il souhaitait le plus obtenir, Beckett. Bien sûr ce n'était pas un trophée, il ne la voyait pas comme une femme de plus à amener chez lui. Il était amoureux d'elle à l'époque et même s'il ne le s'avouait pas encore, il le ressentait.

La voir avec Demming était trop difficile pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il le savait mais il avait l'impression qu'ils partageaient quelque chose d'unique qui signifiait qu'un jour ils le seraient. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait à l'époque mais maintenant, après Josh, il se faisait des illusions. Il ne serait jamais plus qu'un partenaire pour elle.

« C'est la chose importante dont vous vouliez me parler ? Les gaufres ? » Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre à cet instant, il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Cependant, avec Rick, elle pouvait toujours prendre son temps, il attendait toujours qu'elle soit prête. Attendre, il ne faisait que ça.

« - Oui Castle, vous m'avez très bien entendue. Je vous rappelle que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. » Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, il fallait qu'elle aille au bout de cette histoire.

Dans ce cas, c'est parti pour des gaufres!

Castle, je voudrais que l'on parle un peu de vous... De vous et de moi... De nous deux.

Il était désormais à la fois surpris et confus. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière désormais, ils étaient que tous les deux et il était temps qu'ils aient cette discussion. Ils avaient beau être au commissariat toute la journée, ils n'avaient jamais l'occasion d'en parler.

« Très bien, je vous écoute.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai même pesé le pour et le contre comme si j'avais quinze ans et j'en ai déduit qu'il était temps que je vous dise ce que je ressens. Vous vous souvenez de la fois où nous sommes partis à Los Angeles? Ou plutôt la fois où vous m'avez suivi à Los Angeles? Vous m'aviez dit ce que vous aviez pensé de moi lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Je m'en souviens très bien, je n'avais fait que dire la vérité. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait et vous m'aviez laissé sur le canapé sur un « bonne nuit Castle » ». Ok, ce n'était pas exactement la partie dont elle voulait lui parler. Elle aurait peut-être dû évoquer un autre moment. C'est ce qu'elle allait faire, elle allait juste lui parler d'autre chose et finir avec la conclusion qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Ok, vous vous en souvenez apparemment très bien.

Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, n'est-ce pas détective?

Vous faîtes des progrès. Ecoutez, je vais juste vous dire et vous le prendrez comme vous le voudrez. La vérité, c'est que... »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvra et elle ne put pas finir sa phrase.

« - Salut papa ! Finalement je n'ai pas cours ce matin, mon prof est absent, je vais pouvoir déjeuner avec vous ! Salut Kate, comment vas-tu ?

« Je vais bien. », répondit Kate.

C'était la première fois que Castle n'était pas ravi de voir sa fille. Alexis, le boulet! Martha jouait généralement ce rôle à la perfection mais Alexis venait de remporter l'oscar.

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère. » À cet instant, le mot déranger était un euphémisme. Elle n'aurait pas pu les déranger plus que ça. Beckett allait enfin réussir à avouer ses sentiments. Mais Alexis était adorable, comment lui dire que ce serait bien si elle pouvait les laisser seuls?

« Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout ma puce ! » lui dit Castle ce qui fit sourire Beckett. À cet instant, ils partagèrent cette connexion, ils comprirent qu'ils devraient parler de ça plus tard, au calme, et de préférence chez Beckett.

Le déjeuner se passait très bien. Alexis leur racontait la semaine qu'elle venait de passer. Entre Ashley qui ne l'appelait plus beaucoup depuis qu'il était parti à Stanford et Paige qui faisait une dépression amoureuse, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en cours. Elle tentait de se remémorer les instants les plus humiliants qu'elle avait vécu à cause de son père ce qui donna à Beckett du fil à retordre pour se moquer de lui avec sa fille. Elles se liguaient toujours contre lui, il ne pouvait donc jamais gagner.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna 8 heures, Beckett et Castle se dirigèrent vers le commissariat. Le trajet avait été très silencieux, aucun d'entre-eux n'avait osé faire le premier pas. Une fois arrivés devant le poste, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Beckett lui lança un « on se voit chez-moi à 19 heures? » Castle hocha la tête juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Une fois entrés dans le commissariat, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé et agissaient aussi normalement que d'habitude. Enfin, pour eux, normalement signifiait bizarrement.

« Beckett, pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau un instant? Monsieur Castle également. » C'était le capitaine Gates. Gates et Castle n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'amis. Il n'était pas flic et peu importe ce qu'il faisait, même si cela permettait de démasquer le tueur, il n'en serait jamais un à ses yeux.

Beckett entra dans le bureau de Gates.

Les détectives Ryan et Esposito ont été appelé cette nuit. Eva Chester et Ron Miller, récemment fiancés, ont été tués à Central Park cette nuit. Il était attaché sur un banc pendant qu'elle se faisait violer par notre meurtrier. Cela vous fait-il penser à quelque chose?

Non, à rien du tout capitaine. » Castle avait encore une fois manqué une occasion de se taire. Beckett se contenta de lui donner un coup de coude pendant que Gates se mordait les doigts de l'avoir intégré à cette opération.

Mary Williams et Frank O'Donell, Quentin Brown et Elena Fitz, Owen et Patricia Cohen. Ces affaires datent d'environ cinq ans. Le tueur est encore dans la nature.

La différence est qu'aujourd'hui, il n'a pas aussi bien couvert ses traces. On sait où il se cache.

Vous avez trouvé Bennett? Mais il est porté disparu depuis le jour où j'ai récupéré l'affaire, ça fait trois ans!

Beckett se souvenait de cette affaire comme si c'était hier. Elle l'avait récupéré d'un collègue qui était parti à la retraite. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de pistes et comme l'affaire datait d'un peu plus de deux ans, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Cependant, elle avait réussi à identifier le meurtrier après plusieurs mois, elle avait découvert qu'il revenait une heure après les meurtres pour faire une tresse à la femme. Cet homme s'appelait Josh Bennett, c'était une ordure de premier ordre. C'est ce qui faisait d'elle un aussi bon flic, elle ne laissait jamais tomber. Elle s'engageait auprès des proches des victimes pour que le tueur paie pour ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Bennett était responsable du meurtre de ces personnes, elle l'avait traqué mais impossible de le retrouver, c'est il s'était comme évaporé dans la nature.

Le détective Ryan est parvenu à le localiser grâce à un témoin. Cependant, on ne sait pas combien de victimes il a fait pendant toutes ces années. Votre job est de vous infiltrer à la soirée d'anniversaire de son cousin. Vous irez avec Castle. L'objectif est de découvrir si il a fait d'autres victimes. Vous vous en sentez capable?

C'est une des missions les plus cool que... » Beckett lui donna un nouveau coup de coude. Décidément, cet homme ne savait vraiment pas la boucler. Il regardait Gates qui lui faisait ce qu'il appelle le « regard de la mort ». C'était un regard qui signifiait: « mon arme est à portée de main, ne m'obligez pas à m'en servir ». Beckett lui avait fait ce regard un nombre incalculable de fois mais celui de Gates était plus froid. Beckett se disait que Castle devrait apprendre à contenir sa joie un jour où l'autre. Surtout en présence d'Iron Gates. Mais au fond, elle trouvait ça plutôt cool aussi. Et puis, jouer un couple amoureux avec Castle n'était pas la chose la plus désagréable au monde, surtout en ce moment.

Vous pouvez compter sur nous capitaine.

Encore une chose, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais les descriptions que les proches font des victimes sont toujours les mêmes « ils étaient très amoureux, ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que l'univers les avaient envoyés sur cette terre pour se rencontrer. » Les victimes sont convaincues que le destin est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ensemble.

Ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine, le destin, c'est un sujet que je maîtrise à la perfection » répondit Castle. Beckett esquissait sourire en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Elle se souvenait du jour où Castle lui avait dit que l'univers les avaient rapprochés pour résoudre une affaire ensemble, leur première depuis le départ de Rick dans les Hamptons.

« Parfait, donc n'hésitez pas à en rajouter et à montrer à tout le monde à quel point vous vous aimez bla bla bla.

Très bien capitaine, je vais préparer des affaires pour ce soir

Bon courage détective. Oh et monsieur Castle, essayez de ne pas la faire tuer. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Ce fut la plus courte journée de travail que j'ai jamais vécu.

Vous voulez dire la plus longue, n'est-ce pas?

Très drôle détective.

Je viens vous chercher à 18 heures?

Non Beckett, cette fois c'est moi qui passe vous prendre. Votre voiture est très jolie mais je pense que ma Ferrari est plus de circonstance pour ce soir.

Vous faites des progrès Castle, c'est la première fois que vous prononcez « votre voiture » et « jolie » dans la même phrase, je suis impressionnée !

Je peux vous impressionner de bien des manières détective. Vous souvenez-vous de ma proposition de ce matin? Mon corps peut vous faire énormément d'effet.

Je n'en suis pas si sûre writer-boy, cela reste à prouver.

Je vous le prouverais dès que vous le souhaiterez. A cet instant, vous serez obligée de m'appeler writer-man. Vous verrez que je n'ai rien d'un petit garçon." Elle en était persuadée et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait voir ça très prochainement.

« C'est ce que l'on verra Castle! Pour le moment, vous êtes toujours writer-boy » rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque Beckett fut sortie de l'ascenseur, Castle put enfin reprendre son souffle. Venait-elle juste de lui dire qu'elle verrait son corps un jour où l'autre? C'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Bon sang, cette femme lui faisait vraiment tourner la tête !

Beckett se rendit rapidement compte que Castle n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle pivota, fit un demi-tour, et lui lança un de ses fameux « vous venez Castle? ». Il la rejoignit en courant et lui fit un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le loft de Castle, Beckett lui lança un « à tout à l'heure writer-boy » avant de rentrer chez elle.

En arrivant à la maison, elle ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'elle allait s'habiller. Elle avait des tonnes de robes, mais elle voulait vraiment que cette soirée soit spéciale. Après une heure d'essayage de tenues, elle se servit un verre de vin. Rien ne lui plaisait de toute façon. Lorsqu'elle partit se faire couler un bain, elle reçu un colis. Elle savait très bien qui c'était avant même de l'avoir ouvert car il y avait un mot : « C'est pour mieux te regarder mon enfant ». La dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu un colis dans ce genre, il y avait une allusion à Cendrillon. Cette fois, c'était un clin d'oeil au petit chaperon rouge. Décidément, Castle était un homme surprenant. Elle ouvrit le colis et vit une robe noire, elle était simple mais magnifique. Celle-ci avait deux bretelles et arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle moulait son corps à la perfection et avait un dos nu qui ferait sans aucun doute le bonheur de tous les hommes présents ce soir.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était ravie. Elle se fichait complètement de plaire aux autres hommes de la pièce, elle voulait seulement lui plaire à lui. Beckett se fit couler un bain et se plongea dans un dossier qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle avait beau se souvenir de toutes ses affaires irrésolues, elle voulait toujours connaître les dossiers sur les doigts de la main. Beckett avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'affaire, elle savait que cette soirée allait tout changer et était prête à prendre ce nouveau tournant dans sa vie. La question était : l'était-il toujours ?


	3. Mission sous couverture

Salut à tous !

Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre. J'ai fini mes premiers exams aujourd'hui et en sortant j'ai eu envie d'écrire un peu. J'ai été pas mal inspirée pour celui-là et comme toujours, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Merci pour les reviews, ça me motive à écrire. En parlant de reviews, j'en reçois certaines par mail qui ne s'affichent pas. Je ne sais pas si vous les supprimez mais dans tous les cas, si je vous ai oubliés, j'en suis désolée et n'hésitez pas à me le dire. :)

_**Marionpc84 : j'en suis ravie ! J'espère qu'il va répondre à tes attentes :).**_

_**Audrey1986 : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes !**_

_**Lilie : haha et bien on ne sait jamais, je préfère préciser au cas où ;). J'apprécie énormément le conseil, les critiques constructives m'aident à progresser donc j'aime beaucoup lorsque l'on m'en fait. Je trouve que tu as parfaitement raison, en me relisant j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. J'ai essayé de travailler dessus dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ce sera un peu mieux.**_

_**Emi : merci beaucoup, elle est arrivée (un tout petit peu) plus vite, yay !**_

_**La-petite-folle : je suis contente de réussir à faire différemment dans ce cas ! J'adore ça aussi haha. Je vais peut-être les mettre ensemble, je dis bien peut-être... *joue avec tes nerfs*. Bonne déduction pour le rating mais qui te dit que le M sera destiné à ces deux tourtereaux? Ils ont apparemment du mal à se dire ce qu'ils ressentent, ils vont peut-être finir par aller voir ailleurs... Haha fini de rigoler, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**_

_**Emi : merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer le suivant :).**_

**_IFON91 : Merci beaucoup ! La voilà ! :)_**

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, RIEN ne m'appartient.

* * *

Il était dix-sept heures trente, Beckett était dans son appartement et attendait que Castle passe la prendre. Elle était sur son canapé, un dossier à la main, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la porte toutes les cinq minutes. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous et ils avaient déjà été sous couverture ensemble, la différence était que cette fois, ils étaient tous les deux célibataires.

Après s'être fait une dernière retouche maquillage, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il avait vingt minutes d'avance, que pouvait-il bien faire ici aussi tôt ? Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que ce n'était pas son écrivain, c'était Josh. Bon sang, que faisait-il ici?

- Josh ? Salut, ça va ?

- Très bien, Kate. Et toi ?

- Ça va très bien aussi. Tu es très belle.

- Merci. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Tu as oublié ? Je suis venu récupérer mes affaires. »

Mince alors, elle avait complètement oublié ! Bon, elle devait se sortir de cette situation au plus vite. Il était hors de question que Castle arrive et tombe sur lui ! Ça serait non seulement embarrassant mais il pourrait aussi s'imaginer des choses en le voyant.

Entre, je t'en prie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas prendre mon temps. Tu sembles attendre quelqu'un ce qui fait de cette situation l'une des plus gênantes que j'ai jamais vécu.

- Non, ça va, j'ai connu pire. » Ils se souriaient mutuellement après cette réflexion. Elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec Josh, il aurait pu être un super amis s'ils n'étaient pas sorti ensemble. « Le carton est juste là ». Elle le lui tendit et le raccompagna à la porte.

- C'était bon de te revoir Kate. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, sincèrement.

- Merci Josh, je l'espère pour toi également. Amuse-toi bien en Amazonie, sauve des vies !

- Je ferais de mon mieux. Au revoir Kate.

- Au revoir Josh.

Elle ferma la porte. Beckett a toujours eu énormément d'affection pour Josh. Elle serait probablement tombée amoureuse de lui si Castle n'était pas entré dans sa vie.

Quand Rick pénétra dans l'immeuble de Kate, il était surexcité. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous mais c'était déjà ça de pris. À l'instant où il la verrait, il ne saurait plus où il se trouverait, quel jour on était. C'était très cliché ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il avait l'impression de lire une mauvaise romance. Mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait, depuis le premier jour.

Il arrivait à l'ascenseur lorsqu'il vit un visage familier, c'était Josh, il avait pris les escaliers et était en train de les descendre. Castle se précipita dans l'ascenseur pour éviter de le croiser et lui échappa de justesse. Que faisait-il dans son appartement ? Etaient-ils de nouveau ensemble ? Il savait que même s'ils l'étaient, Beckett ne lui en aurait pas parlé. Elle était bien trop discrète sur sa vie personnelle. Il était tellement heureux en arrivant et tellement déçu à cet instant, cette femme lui faisait vivre des montagnes russes. Cependant, lorsqu'il la rejoindrait, il ferait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il serait néanmoins différent.

En arrivant devant sa porte, il inspira profondément et toqua à la porte. Il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte. Elle ouvrit et il était subjugué. Elle était renversante, éblouissante, sublime, à cet instant, tous ces mots étaient employables. Il la regardait avec un regard unique, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Quand Beckett était petite, elle imaginait son mariage et en particulier le moment où elle s'avancerait dans l'allée. La seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'était un homme qui la regardait comme si elle était la seule femme sur cette terre, le seule qui compte. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard, son père avait eu le même pour sa mère. Castle était le premier homme qui arrivait à la faire se sentir comme ça, c'était le seul qui la regardait de la sorte.

Castle ne savait pas quoi dire, par où commencer. Il ne faisait que l'admirer, le joues de Beckett commençaient à rosir, c'était adorable. Cette dernière prit la parole en premier.

- Castle ? Vous avez l'intention de rester sur mon pallier toute la soirée ?

- Non. C'est juste que... vous êtes ravissante.

- Merci Castle. » Beckett sourit puis baissa la tête, elle était gênée et avait du mal à le cacher. « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Il était très beau dans sa tenue. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il était très séduisant mais elle essayait de se réfréner. Si elle commençait à lui expliquer à quel point elle le trouvait sexy, ils allaient probablement finir par se sauter dessus. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais ils avaient une mission ce soir et elle serait fortement compromise s'ils sautaient le pas.

- Pas mal ? Vous voulez dire que je suis vraiment beau j'imagine ?

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, j'ai envie de vous sauter dessus, là, tout de suite.

- Ex... Excusez-moi ?

- Je vous ai eu Castle, une fois encore. Mince alors, vous êtes vraiment facile à manipuler.

- Vous n'avez pas idée détective. »

Il était vraiment bon à ce jeu là. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui donna à Castle toutes sortes de pensées. Ils firent un briefing de la soirée en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Castle, il fallait absolument qu'ils soient convaincants. En arrivant devant la voiture, Beckett fut surprise de voir Castle lui ouvrir la porte, côté passager.

- Je conduis Castle !

- Non Beckett, je conduis, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Je vais me conduire comme si nous sortions en tant que couple ma chérie.

- Euh ok. Premièrement, je ne vous savais pas aussi misogyne Castle. Pourquoi seraient-ce aux hommes de conduire à chaque fois qu'un couple homme/femme fait une sortie ? Deuxièmement, n'oubliez pas que j'ai mon Glock à portée de main. Si vous avez l'intention de m'appeler par ce petit nom ridicule toute la soirée, vous vous faîtes des idées !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que les hommes devaient conduire, j'ai simplement dit que si vous aviez été ma fiancée ce soir, je n'aurais pas voulu que vous froissiez votre jolie robe donc j'aurais conduis. Deuxièmement, quel surnom préférez-vous ?

- Oh, je vois, c'est plutôt attentionné comme réaction », lui dit-elle en montant dans la voiture. « En ce qui concerne les surnoms, tout ce que vous voulez mise à part : chérie et sucre d'orge. Ça marche ?

- Ça me va très bien. »

Les deux partenaires arrivèrent à la soirée en retard ce qui avait énervé Beckett. Castle s'était perdu en voiture et ils avaient mis une bonne demi-heure à retrouver leur chemin. C'est une chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé avec Beckett car elle aurait mis le GPS. Mais monsieur n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il connaissait parfaitement la ville et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour ce soir. En arrivant devant l'immeuble, Beckett fit relire à Castle les fiches qu'elle avait préparé.

- Qui est-ce qui nous a invité à cet anniversaire ?

- Cristina Laurence, notre agent immobilier. Elle est également la nièce de Joseph, qui fête ce soir ses quarante-sept ans. Officieusement, elle est notre alliée.

- Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?

- Votre meilleure amie nous a mis en contact, grande fan comme vous êtes, vous lui avez supplié de le faire. Vous m'avez sauté dessus dès le premier soir et vous n'arrêtiez pas de m'appeler. J'ai fini par céder et nous sommes sorti ensemble. Aiiiiie ! Apples, apples ! » Beckett venait de lui tirer l'oreille, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rigoler.

- Castle, ce n'est pas drôle, une fois dedans, la situation va devenir très dangereuse.

- Ça m'ennuie tout ça, je sais parfaitement ce que je dois dire, je connais la situation. Vous vous appelez Emma Grant, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les Hamptons, j'avais renversé mon verre de vin sur votre robe. Je vous ai aidé à la nettoyer, nous avons commencé à discuter et nous nous sommes revu. C'est comme si le destin nous avait réunis.

- Très bien. Dernière question, quel est notre code si l'un d'entre-nous voit Bennett ?

- Vous me touchez le torse si vous le voyez et si c'est moi, je remets une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Mais je le verrais probablement plus vite que vous. Quand Alexis était petite, on jouait souvent à « où est Charlie ? » et je gagnais à chaque fois, je suis très bon à ce jeu là.

- C'est ce que l'on verra Castle. À part ça, c'est parfait, vous avez l'air prêt. Surtout, on ne se sépare pas sauf si c'est nécessaire, vous m'avez compris ?

- Parfaitement.

- Oh et encore une chose, à partir de maintenant, on se tutoie, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Tu es prête ?

- C'est parti !

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement bondé qui se trouvait au deuxième étage, ou plus exactement qui était le deuxième étage. Castle tenait Beckett par la taille ce qui leur provoqua des frissons à tous les deux. Ils se présentèrent à l'entrée et purent rejoindre le reste des invités. Qui a dit que le crime ne payait pas ? Apparemment, il payait vraiment bien, cet appartement était superbe. Un homme se dirigea vers eux, verre de scotch à la main. Il avait la quarantaine, était propre sur lui et avait surtout l'air d'être un idiot de première.

- Bonjour, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Voici ma fiancée, Emma Grant et je m'appelle Richard Castle mais tout le monde m'appelle Rick.

- Tu as gagné le gros lot, c'est une bombe ta copine ! » C'était confirmé, ce type était un abruti.

- Fiancée. Et oui, elle est sublime mais pas touche, elle est à moi. » Il se tourna vers elle en prononçant ces derniers mots et lui lança un regard très intense. Bien évidemment, elle le regardait de la même manière.

- Uniquement à toi.

- Bon, je vais saluer l'hôte de la soirée. On se verra peut-être plus tard.

- Oui, j'espère que l'on se recroisera ! » lui répondit Castle avec un sourire radieux qui pouvait illuminer une pièce. Il arborait le même visage pendant ses séances d'autographes. L'homme se dirigea dans la direction opposée pour prendre un autre verre de scotch. Idiot et alcoolique apparemment, décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait mémorable.

- Castle, et si on allait explorer les chambres ?

- Avec plaisir mon cœur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres qui se situaient au fond d'un couloir, Rick ayant toujours sa main dans le creux de la taille de Beckett. Une fois entrés dans la pièce, Rick relâcha Beckett qui sortit de son sac à main des oreillettes, elle les avait complètement oubliées avant d'arriver. Elle blâmait le sens de l'orientation de Castle pour ça.

- Bon, tenez, mettez cette oreillette, comme ça, si on est obligés de se séparer, on pourra rester en contact. On va rester ici une dizaine de minutes puis on ressortira comme si de rien était. Et décoiffez vous un peu Castle !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- À votre avis, qu'est-on en train de faire dans cette chambre ? Alors rendez ça un peu plus naturel.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Dix minutes ? Vous pouvez multiplier par cinq au moins pour être un minimum crédible.

- Ça reste à voir, kitten.

- Cette oreillette n'est pas du tout confortable, la police devrait investir dans du meilleur matériel.

- Arrêtez de pleurnicher Castle, et on a pas tous les même moyens que vous ! Mince quelqu'un arrive, vite, sur le lit !

- Quoi ? Mais je... »

Des bruits de pas s'approchaient, il semblait y avoir deux personnes. Ils entendaient des gémissements et les deux individus semblaient se cogner contre les murs en se déplaçant. Cela donna au faux couple un peu de temps. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus intense, ils devaient agir vite.

Pendant ce temps, les deux partenaires se jetèrent sur le lit, ou plutôt Beckett se jeta sur le lit en emportant Castle avec elle puis le chevaucha. Castle avait une expression à la fois choquée et excitée. Il en profita pour faire glisser une bretelle de la robe de Kate sur son bras. Elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil aguicheur et l'embrassa dans le cou. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

- Oups, désolé on ne savait pas que c'était occupé. » dit l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Il y a une chambre juste à côté, on y va ! » dit la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Ils refermèrent la porte et Beckett se releva. L'après coup était vraiment gênant mais au moins, leur couverture était intacte. Castle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire très explicite et Beckett lui répondit en roulant les yeux. Elle aurait peut-être dû faire cette mission avec Esposito ou Ryan. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas apprécié ce moment mais au moins, la gêne n'aurait pas été présente. Castle se leva du lit à son tour et bien évidemment, ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un pic.

- Et bien détective, vous êtes une vraie tigresse. C'est quelque chose qui se voit mais maintenant, je l'ai ressenti. J'espère que quelqu'un d'autre va franchir cette porte, je pourrais faire ça toute la soirée.

- J'en suis persuadée, ça se voit également. » Beckett le scruta en baissant les yeux vers son pantalon. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre.

- Oh. Nous devrions peut-être rester encore une dizaine de minutes. » dit Castle lorsqu'il baissa les yeux avant que ses joues s'empourprent.

- Oui, faisons ça ! »

C'était très rare de voir Richard Castle embarrassé, c'était généralement elle qui l'était. Il avait la manie de rendre les choses très inconfortables en quelques secondes. Ils attendirent exactement douze minutes. Douze minutes pendant lesquelles ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne se regardaient pas, ils ne faisaient qu'attendre. Une fois que ce temps fut écoulé, ils purent sortir de la chambre. En sortant, Castle prit la main de sa partenaire et la guida vers le bar.

- Je vais vous prendre une vodka pour madame et un whisky sec s'il vous plaît, dit Castle au barman.

- Tu veux me saouler ?

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout, quelle idée saugrenue ! » lui répondit Castle, sur un ton compris entre la consternation et l'amusement.

- Je te signale que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi mon cœur, tu devrais faire attention.

- Je relève le défi ! "

Le barman leur servit leur commande en faisant un très grand sourire à Beckett. Elle était tellement belle ce soir que ce genre de réaction était à prévoir. Pendant qu'ils flirtaient, Beckett remarqua Bennett qui les regardaient. C'était le moment de mettre le paquet, ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance avant qu'il ne change de cible. Beckett toucha le torse de Castle et lui fit un sourire qui signifiait : « on dirait que j'ai gagné ». Castle, quand à lui, ne souriait pas. Il avait un regard sombre, ses yeux bleus semblaient être noir, il était enivré de désir. Beckett le regarda très intensément à son tour. Ils savaient avant même d'être entrés que cela se produirait, même si aucun d'entre-eux n'avait osé en parler. Castle attendait que sa partenaire fasse le premier pas. Après tout, la dernière fois, c'est lui qui l'avait fait et la situation n'était pas très différente.

Beckett se pencha vers Castle et lui donna un baiser. Ils ressentaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas juste un baiser sous couverture, il était chargé en émotions. Castle approfondit le baiser et leurs langues finirent par danser au même rythme. Les mains de Castle se posèrent au creux des reins de Beckett afin de diminuer la distance qui les séparaient. Celles de Beckett se perdirent dans les cheveux de Castle.

Ils firent obligés de reprendre leur souffle. Chacun d'eux fit un pas en arrière et un sourire illuminait leurs visages. Ils se rendirent vite compte que la chaleur de l'autre manquait après s'être séparés. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois, cette fois-ci, ils virent tous deux que l'autre avait apprécié ce moment.

Bennett s'approcha d'eux et fixa Castle qui se rendit à peine compte de sa présence. Il lui fit un sourire, se retourna vers Beckett avant de lui poser une question.

- Puis-je inviter madame à danser ?

- C'est mademoiselle, répondit Beckett.

- Pour l'instant, rétorqua Castle.

Il avait très bien joué sur ce coup-là. Ce n'était pas que Beckett ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle lui confierait sa vie si il le fallait. Cependant, il fallait avouer que Castle était un peu gaffeur dans certaines situations, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de souci pour le moment était un miracle.

" Bien sûr " dit-elle à Bennett. Elle se tourna vers Castle et lui glissa quelques mots : « Je reviens mon cœur, tu peux garder mon sac pour le moment ?

" Pas de problème, après cette danse, tu es toute à moi ", lui répondit Castle.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front pendant que celle-ci lui donnait son sac. Elle pivota, pris le bras de Bennett et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

- Vous êtes très belle.

- Merci beaucoup. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Josh. Et vous ?

- Emma, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même. Alors comme ça vous allez bientôt vous marier ?

- Oui, je suis comblée. Croiser le chemin de Rick est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

- C'est très touchant, vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous aimer. Je parlais avec un homme tout à l'heure, Carlos. Il me disait ne pas croire au destin. Pour ma part, je suis perplexe, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Quelle est votre avis sur ce sujet ?

- J'y crois. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air étrange mais maintenant que vous le demandez, je suis convaincue que le destin nous a réuni Rick et moi. Je lui doit presque tout. Avant de le rencontrer, je ne croyais pas à ces balivernes, je me disais que les gens qui croyaient au destin étaient des idiots. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de différent, comme si une force supérieure nous avait poussé à nous rencontrer. Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote...

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis simplement fasciné. C'est très rare de voir des personnes qui se regardent comme vous le faîtes tous les deux, c'est quelque chose de naturel qui ne peut pas se feindre. "

Castle souriait en entendant cette remarque. Etait-ce aussi visible que ça ? Est-ce que toutes les personnes qu'ils côtoyaient s'en étaient rendu compte ? Après tout, il passait sa journée entouré de détectives donc cela est fort probable. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait. La question était de savoir si Beckett l'avait remarqué. Après cette réflexion, il espérait qu'elle ouvrirait enfin les yeux. Tout à coup, il se souvenu de la vue de Josh quelques heures auparavant. Elle était apparemment prise et les choses allaient être plus difficile. Néanmoins, elle avait beau ne pas s'en souvenir, il avait fait le plus difficile, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne s'interposait jamais dans un couple mais avec Kate, tout était différent, ça faisait quatre ans qu'il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. Même s'il était content, réflexion faîte, qu'elle ait refusé de prendre un verre avec lui après leur premier enquête ensemble car cela leur a permis de créer une vraie relation, il savait qu'il était temps de passer le cap supérieur.

Il était décidé, après cette affaire sous couverture, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois, pas de balle dans la poitrine, pas de perte de mémoire. Si elle n'avait développé aucun sentiments pour lui ces quatre dernières années, ça n'arriverait jamais et il devrait passer à autre chose. Il souffrait trop de cette situation, il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Castle espérait seulement que ça se termine de la meilleure des façons.

Étant dans ses pensées, l'écrivain ne se rendit pas compte que sa partenaire venait d'arriver avec le criminel. Il lui fit un sourire et elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Hey ma puce, tu as bien dansé ?

- Oui, Josh est un homme charmant.

- Ils le sont tous. » dit Rick avec un ton légèrement amère.

Beckett ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir à cette dernière phrase. Rick lui avait balancé cette réflexion cinglante à la figure pour une bonne raison. Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans son esprit et elle comprit ce qu'il se passait, Rick avait probablement croisé Josh dans son immeuble. Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle allait avoir une discussion avec lui lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, après la mission. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait se concentrer sur l'enquête. Son regard se posa sur Josh qui parlait avec Castle.

- Ne la laissez pas tomber, cette femme est un bijoux.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. » dit l'écrivain en souriant à Josh.

- Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir l'hôte de la soirée, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- Oh, je vous en prie, répondit Beckett. "

L'homme fit un signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire puis disparut dans la foule. Après quelques heures pendant lesquelles Castle et Beckett discutèrent, se câlinèrent et flirtèrent. Ils ne revirent plus Josh, il était temps de partir. Après être sortis de l'immeuble, Beckett et Castle se battaient pour choisir qui allait conduire. Beckett voulait le jouer à pierre papier ciseau mais Castle s'était fait avoir à ce petit jeu il y a quelques mois et il était hors de question qu'il perde cette manche.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer, un homme, sorti de nulle part, pointa son arme dans le dos de Castle.

« N'essayez pas de vous débattre, un geste, et je vous descend. Si vous essayez de fuir, je vous descend. Si vous essayez d'appeler à l'aide, je vous descend. Maintenant nous allons tous les trois monter dans le van qui est garé juste ici sans faire de bruit. Compris ? »

Castle et Beckett acquiescèrent avec un hochement de tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le van. En montant dedans, ils se rendirent compte que la personne qui venait de les menacer était celle qui était entré dans la chambre, sois disant par accident, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il referma le van et en se tournant, ils firent face à Josh Bennett. Il était assis, un sourire aux lèvres, son arme à la main et les dévisageaient. « Il est temps de tester les limites de votre amour ».


	4. Le jeu des sentiments

Bonjour à tous !

Oh mon dieu, la prochaine fois, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de me lancer dans ce genre de chapitre. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai été obligée de continuer avec cette idée du coup mais ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure que j'ai eue. C'est vraiment une catastrophe, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux avec la fin du dernier chapitre mais ce n'est vraiment pas top. J'espère juste que même si ce chapitre est en dessous, je continuerais à avoir des lecteurs hihi. Merci pour les reviews une fois encore, pour ceux qui en laissent, c'est adorable ! :)

Et maintenant, les remerciements !

_**Audrey1986 : Merci. J'espère que tu ne vas pas (trop) être déçue !**_

_**Emi (chap 2) : Merci ! :)**_

_**Emi (chap 3) : C'est allé plutôt doucement comme tu peux le voir. Ils s'en sortent toujours miraculeusement, espérons que ça continue !**_

_**La-petite-folle : hahahahah pour Gates et son mari, j'avoue que ce serait une première mais en effet ce ne serait pas très cohérent ! Le viol ? Mmmmhhhh bonne théorie, tu verras dans ce chapitre si elle s'avère être correcte ! Je me sens parfois obligée de mettre une phrase clichée, ça fait too much mais à petites doses, ça passe (bon en fait c'est toujours cliché hahaha mais tant pis). Je pense qu'elle a toujours su l'effet qu'elle a sur lui mais au moins maintenant c'est confirmé ! Bienvenue au club, je les déteste pratiquement tous ! Bonne journée et merci pour la review !**_

Disclaimer : je n'ai toujours pas acheté les droits, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Les lumières s'allumèrent. Après avoir passé quelques heures les yeux bandés dans le camion, Beckett et Castle purent enfin ouvrir les yeux et constater qu'il étaient tous les deux saint et saufs. Enfin, pour le moment. Ils étaient assis sur une chaise, l'un en face de l'autre, avec les pieds et les mains liées. Ils portaient encore leur oreillette, leur couverture était donc miraculeusement intacte. Ils étaient probablement dans une cave ou dans un abri souterrain, personne ne pouvait les voir ni même les entendre. Ils étaient seuls dans cet endroit lugubre mais ils étaient probablement observés, il ne fallait donc pas se compromettre et faire terriblement attention à ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Castle fit un sourire à Beckett et lui lança :

- J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. Ça va ?

- Ça va, je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, tu as une idée ?

- Aucune. Les cordes sont trop serrées, je ne peux pas me libérer. Et toi ?

- Je peux essayer, mais ça va prendre du temps.

- C'est justement ce qui nous manque, du temps, alors si tu pouvais accélérer un peu.

- Je fais ce que je peux, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se disputer.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Bon, il n'y a pas de sortie visible, mise à part cette lampe, rien n'est éclairé donc sortir d'ici va être très compliqué.

Des bruits de pas s'approchaient d'eux. Un visage se dessina dans l'ombre et ils reconnurent la silhouette de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. L'homme qui les avait conduit dans le van, probablement l'homme de main de Bennett tenait une batte de baseball à la main. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Il sourit à Beckett, s'approcha de celle-ci puis lui dit : « si seulement on pouvait passer cette étape, j'en ai rarement eu aussi envie ». Il fit glisser sa main sur l'épaule de Beckett, passa au creux de sa poitrine puis la descendit au niveau de son entre-jambe.

« Retire tes sales pattes de là ! » cria Castle. « Avise-toi de la toucher à nouveau et tu auras affaire à moi ! » L'homme se retourna vers Castle, leva sa batte dans sa direction, et feinta un coup dans le ventre. Castle ne prit pas peur et continua à le regarder dans les yeux. « On en a rarement des comme toi, ça va être très amusant. Jamais personne ne gagne à ce petit jeu, ils tiennent généralement trois heures environ. J'aime bien quand on me résiste, ça rend le cadeau encore plus savoureux » dit-il en se tournant vers Beckett.

« Ça suffit ! Arrête de t'amuser avec eux, il est temps que le vrai jeu commence. » C'était Bennett, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son homme de main et ce dernier recula instantanément.

- Comment peut-on jouer si on ne connait pas les règles ? Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? » répondit Beckett.

- C'est une très bonne question. Très prévisible, vous devez le reconnaître, mais légitime. Ma réponse est la suivante, ça dépend de vous. Je vais vous poser un certain nombre de questions, à tour de rôle et vous allez devoir me répondre. Si vous me répondez sans mentir, je vous relâcherai et vous serez libre. Si vous mentez, la personne qui se trouve en face de vous souffrira, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Croyez-moi, je déborde d'imagination. Francis va vous brancher au détecteur de mensonges. Ce serait sinon beaucoup trop facile.

Francis s'approcha d'eux, leur installa le matériel nécessaire, et se recula. En passant devant Beckett, il en profita pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. Il lui lança également un « tu seras à moi un peu plus tard ».

Bennett posait quelques questions aux deux partenaires pour régler la machine. Dieu merci, ils n'avait pas demandé le nom de Beckett, ils avaient beaucoup de chance. Espérons juste que cette chance continue.

- Honneur aux dames, cette première question s'adresse à vous Emma, je vais vous en donner une facile. Souhaitez-vous passer le restant de votre vie avec cet homme ?

- Beckett savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire la timide et elle ne pouvait pas éluder la question. Il voulait la vérité et c'est ce qu'elle allait lui donner.

- Oui.

- Impressionnant, vous n'avez même pas bronché. Tous les couples réussissent cette question, ne soyez donc pas trop ravie. À votre tour monsieur Castle : êtes-vous persuadé que cette femme est amoureuse de vous ?

Castle ne l'était pas du tout, il était même convaincu du contraire. Il était dans une impasse, il était persuadé que quelque soit sa réponse, il payerait cher, donc autant essayer de conserver sa couverture.

- Oui.

- La machine émit un petit « bip » ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe. Castle espérait que son mensonge passerait inaperçu, mais apparemment le contraire s'était produit.

- Déjà ? Il semblerait que l'on ait atteint un nouveau record. Nous passons donc à la phase de rattrapage Je vais lancer une pièce, si c'est pile, je tue votre fiancée avant que Francis ne se soit occupé d'elle. Si c'est face, elle aura juste le droit à un petit coup de taser.

- Je ne vais pas jouer à ça, punissez-moi, faîtes-moi ce que vous voulez mais ne la touchez pas, je vous en prie !

- Tais-toi Rick ! Je préfère que ce soit moi. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lancer votre foutue pièce ?

- Comme c'est mignon, il est prêt à se sacrifier pour vous laisser en vie, c'est tellement touchant, j'en ai la larme à l'oeil » répondit Bennett, avec son sarcasme à peine dissimulé. « Mais ce n'est pas amusant si c'est moi qui lance la pièce. Votre compagnon va le faire. Francis va vous détacher une main, et lorsque la pièce atterrira sur le sol, on pourra connaître la suite des évènements.

- Je le répète, il est hors de question que je fasse ça.

- Si vous ne le faîtes pas, on la tue immédiatement, c'est à vous de décider.

Castle regardait Beckett, cette dernière avait une larme qui coulait sur son visage avant de mourir sur ses lèvres. Il lut sur celles-ci « quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas de ta faute ». Il prit la pièce, la regarda pendant de longues secondes, puis la lança en l'air. Le temps s'était arrêté, c'est comme si la pièce ne toucherait jamais le sol. Il regarda la pièce tomber au sol mais ne put voir sur quelle face elle était tombée. Castle vit cependant du soulagement sur le visage de sa partenaire, elle se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire. Il signifiait « je ne vais pas mourir mais je vais souffrir durant les prochaines secondes. J'ai besoin que tu restes fort pour nous deux ». Et oui, Castle arrivait à comprendre autant de choses avec un simple sourire, c'était à la fois fascinant et déroutant pour Beckett.

Bennett s'approcha de la pièce et cria « face ! » avant d'ajouter « la partie continue ». Castle fit un sourire à Francis qui signifiait « tu peux aller te faire voir, tu ne la toucheras plus jamais » ce qui énerva ce dernier. Il sortit un taser de la mallette et le déclencha sur Beckett. Elle poussa un cri assourdissant avant de ne plus répondre. Elle était bien amochée. Elle releva la tête et fit un sourire à Castle, il s'en voulait tellement qu'il put à peine la regarder, elle savait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle pendant cette décharge.

- Deuxième question, Emma, je vous pose la même qu'à votre fiancé. Êtes-vous convaincue que cet homme vous aime ?

- Oui.

Pas de « bip ». Elle savait qu'elle venait de se mettre dans une situation embarrassante vis-à-vis de Castle. Alors que ce dernier pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle était sûre qu'il était amoureux d'elle car il le lui avait dit, et elle s'en souvenait. Castle venait de comprendre qu'elle lui avait menti, il se sentait trahi, honteux. Elle le savait et elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait donc peur de lui dire qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Il avait le cœur brisé.

- Apparemment vous avez des choses à régler, vous ne semblez pas être à la même page.

- Apparemment. » Répondit Castle d'un ton glacial.

- Bon, question numéro deux pour monsieur l'écrivain. Êtes-vous amoureux de cette femme ?

- Oui.

Rick baissa la tête, après qu'il ait tiré la pièce, Francis lui avait attaché la main avec un nœud plus lâche que le précédent. Il fallait gagner du temps, un peu de temps et ils pourraient s'échapper.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?

- Pour la bonne cause. Je veux aider les couples à comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas heureux et que qu'ils ne connaissent pas la personne avec qui ils sont. La seule issue possible en amour est un cœur brisé, voire deux. J'essaie donc d'éviter que ça arrive aux autres, croyez-moi, je le fais pour vous. Il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'étais avec une femme, Carrie. J'étais amoureux d'elle et je pensais que nous allions passer le reste de nos vies ensemble. Je lui ai demandé sa main et elle a accepté. Elle avait une théorie, elle disait que les gens qui sont fait pour être ensemble finiront obligatoirement l'un avec l'autre. Que le destin s'occupait de les unir et qu'ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, bla bla bla. À l'époque, elle m'avait convaincu que le monde se déroulait de cette façon, mais c'était un mensonge. Deux jours avant notre mariage, elle m'a laissé un mot, il était écrit : « Josh, je te quitte. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas fait pour finir ensemble. Je t'aimerais toujours mais j'aime encore plus David. Je sais que ça doit être dur de lire ça, mais je pense que dire la vérité fait moins de mal que de mentir. J'espère que tu auras une vie bien remplie avec une femme que tu seras destiné à aimer. Prend soin de toi. » David était son ex-fiancé qui était revenu quelques semaines plus tôt d'Afghanistan. Elle l'a choisie lui et en un rien de temps, a fait une croix sur ce que nous partagions.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez choisi nous ? Il y avait des dizaines de couples à cette soirée, et pourtant c'est tombé sur nous.

- J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez, c'est tellement rare, vous n'avez pas idée. Vous partagez quelque chose, une connexion qui ne se détruira jamais, même si vous vous séparez, elle restera intacte. C'est ça que je recherche. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, des dizaines de couples se sont assis sur vos chaises, mais il y en avait très peu qui dégageaient la même chose que vous.

- Quelle chance nous avons, tu entends ça ma chérie ?

- J'ai bien entendu, nous sommes tous les deux comblés de satisfaire aux critères d'un psychopathe.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris. Tant pis, vous comprendrez un jour où l'autre. À vous mademoiselle. Êtes-vous amoureuse de cet homme ?

Castle arriva enfin à se détacher les mains. Il voulait entendre la réponse de Beckett, mais il voulait encore plus sortir d'ici. Le taser n'était pas très loin, il pouvait y accéder facilement. Il fallait cependant viser juste, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ses pieds étaient toujours attachés à la chaise, il devrait donc leur tirer dessus en étant assis, ce n'était pas évident. Il lança un regard à Beckett puis désigna le taser du regard. Elle hocha la tête et il s'empara de l'arme. Rapidement, juste après l'avoir réglé au maximum, il mit Francis à terre puis Josh tomba à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils reprennent conscience, il fallait vite sortir de là.

Il se détacha les pieds avant de libérer sa partenaire. Elle s'appuya sur lui, sa jambe lui faisant trop mal pour se déplacer toute seule, et enroula sa nuque de son bras. Ils avancèrent le plus rapidement possible avant de trouver un téléphone portable sur une table près de la porte de sortie. Beckett le prit avec elle avant de sortir. Il faisait jour, ils devaient donc avoir disparu depuis un bout de temps. Ils étaient dans un quartier résidentiel, ils toquèrent à la porte d'une voisine qui les fit entrer en voyant que Beckett saignait de la jambe et au niveau de l'arcade.

Elle appela la police, comme Beckett le lui avait demandé et ils rappliquèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle fit revenue dans le salon, elle vit Kate, sur le canapé, blottie dans les bras de Castle qui lui caressait les cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, dans son salon sois dit en passant, et leur prépara une tasse de café. Elle retourna dans le salon et posa les tasses sur la table basse avant d'ajouter « ils arrivent dans quelques minutes. »

« Merci beaucoup » répondirent Castle et Beckett à l'unisson, « c'est très aimable de votre part ». Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte à quel point leur comportement était inapproprié. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les sirènes de police, Ryan et Esposito accoururent dans leur direction et les enlaça pendant de longues secondes. Esposito déposa un baiser sur le front de Beckett et lui expliqua qu'ils venaient d'arrêter Bennett et Francis, ils étaient dans une voiture de police et allaient se faire interroger. Elle lui sourit et glissa un « merci » à peine audible. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, en ôtant quelques détails avant de finir par le plus important lorsqu'il lui posa une dernière question.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper ?

- C'est grâce à Castle, ils nous a sauvé la vie.

- Bien joué bro. Je suis content que vous allez bien. On a appelé Alexis et Martha, on leur a dit que c'était trop dangereux de venir avec nous mais on leur a promis que tu retournais les voir directement, elles sont chez toi.

- Merci beaucoup les gars. J'y vais immédiatement.

Castle s'éclipsa sans regarder Beckett, maintenant que cette histoire était terminée et après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il valait mieux en rester là.

Beckett fit sa déposition puis put retourner chez elle. Il était tard, les gars lui proposèrent de prendre un verre mais elle déclina leur offre. Elle envoya un sms à Lanie pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elles se reverraient demain. Elle ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit mise à part à Castle.

Plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque Bennett lui avait demandé si elle aimait Castle, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'aurait-elle répondu ? Qui sait, cette machine aurait peut-être pu lui faire savoir ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son appartement, elle fit demi tour et se précipita vers le loft de Castle. Ils ne pouvaient plus jouer à ça désormais, il était temps de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait si elle ne voulait pas le perdre définitivement.

Elle entra dans son immeuble et pénétra dans l'ascenseur, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour gravir les étages à pied. Elle était enfin arrivée devant sa porte. Elle inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains pour toquer à la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et espérait juste ne réveiller personne – si ce n'est Castle s'il dort ce qui serait étonnant vu la journée qu'ils avaient vécu – et une personne qui ne lui était pas familière ouvrit la porte. C'était une femme. Elle était très jolie, elle devait avoir environ cinq ans de moins que Kate et elle était... en culotte. Elle ne pouvait-être là que pour Castle, elle voyait mal Alexis ou Martha se faire des soirées culotte entre filles.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Euh non, j'ai dû me tromper d'étage – bien évidemment, elle savait que c'était la bonne porte mais il fallait filer le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Je ne vis pas ici, je...

- Beckett?

- Cette voix, en revanche, lui était très familière.


	5. Une mauvaise rencontre

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Me revoilà avec cette suite, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier! Mon inspiration revient peu à peu, n'ayant plus beaucoup d'exams en ce moment, la suite devrait arriver d'ici moins d'une semaine (j'ai écrit la moitié donc ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps!) Pour tout vous dire, j'avais complètement oublié cette fic et j'en suis désolée. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais le prochain devrait l'être. _

_Bref, passons aux remerciements!_

_**SeriesAddict76 : c'était malheureusement dû au manque d'inspiration... J'espère que celui-ci est un peu plus détaillé. Merci pour ta review! :)**_

_**Marionpc84 : la voilà, la voilà, la voilà ! :)**_

_**Audrey1986 : elle est arrivée, miracle!**_

_**Emi : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :)**_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas..._

* * *

Beckett se retrouvait dans le salon de Castle, la jeune fille qui lui avait ouvert la porte s'appelait Vanessa. Lorsque Beckett avait franchi la porte, Vanessa lui avait demandé de l'appeler « Vaness » et était partie enfiler un pantalon. Quel surnom idiot, Beckett poufferait probablement de rire avant même de l'avoir prononcé, il était hors de question qu'elle l'appelle de la sorte. Castle lui avait offert un verre de vin rouge et l'avait conduit jusqu'au canapé.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, je ne voudrais pas que « Vaness » nous interrompe.

- Dîtes-moi détective, êtes-vous jalouse ?

- Moi, jalouse ? Ha, double ha ! Seulement elle pourrait être votre fille Castle, que dirait Alexis si elle voyait cette fille en culotte au milieu de votre salon ?

- Je ne suis pas ravi, et elle se demanderait probablement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle porte encore son T-Shirt.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur Castle, et j'ai mon glock à portée de main.

- J'ai peur !

Vanessa surgit derrière eux et les deux compères se retournèrent. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon et un sweat-shirt. Beckett ne souhaitait pas laisser Castle et Vanessa seuls ensemble, elle avait été jalouse plus d'une fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le bouquet! Etait-ce une façon de dire à Beckett qu'il avait tiré un trait sur elle après l'expérience qu'ils avaient vécu ? Il fallait qu'elle arrive à se débarrasser de la jeune femme le temps d'avoir une discussion avec Castle, mais comment allait-elle pouvoir s'y prendre ? Elle n'avait envisagé qu'une seule façon de le faire, la plus brutale.

- Castle, chambre !

- Je vous demande pardon ? Nous n'avons même pas flirter un petit peu, vous êtes une rapide !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il arrêta immédiatement de faire l'idiot. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la peur se fit sentir sur le visage de son partenaire. Beckett se leva, se retourna vers Vanessa et lui fit un sourire après lui avoir dit : « désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler d'une affaire avant qu'elle soit résolue ». Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit « pas de problème super flic ! » Vanessa avait l'air d'être une fille très gentille mais elle ne semblait pas être très futée. Il fallait aussi avouer que l'opinion de Beckett n'était pas la plus impartiale qui soit à cet instant précis. Beckett ne voulait pas s'en prendre à elle, après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Castle dit à Vanessa qu'il reviendrait dans une dizaine de minutes et elle monta au premier dans la chambre d'Alexis. Décidément, cette situation devenait particulièrement bizarre. Elle enroula son bras autour de celui de Castle et le conduisit dans sa chambre.

Ils s'essayèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur le king-size de l'écrivain, Beckett prit la main de Castle et la caressa de son pouce. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il attendait qu'elle arrive à choisir ses mots, elle l'avait trahie et il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à la pardonner, surtout s'il n'obtenait pas d'explications.

- Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant les funérailles de Montgomery. J'étais sur le podium, je faisais mon discours pendant lequel je disais que si nous sommes vraiment chanceux, nous trouvons une personne prête à rester avec nous, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'ai regardé à ce moment là parce que tu as toujours été cette personne pour moi. À cet instant, je me suis dit que j'allais te dire ce que je ressens pour toi dans les jours qui suivraient ; mais tu connais la suite. Quand on m'a tiré dessus, tu m'as dit de rester avec toi, ce que je voulais faire par dessus tout à cet instant, mais ça m'était impossible. J'ai compris que tu perdais espoir quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'as dit deux fois et c'est comme si chaque parcelle de mon corps purent s'arrêter de fonctionner après avoir entendu ça, je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir dans tes bras. Puis, je me suis réveillée et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé était toi. L'épreuve que j'avais traversé était trop difficile à surmonter, je n'étais pas prête à entamer une relation, surtout avec toi car après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, je voulais que ce soit parfait. Je savais que si nous nous mettions ensemble, nous allions tout gâcher, ou plutôt j'allais tout gâcher. Je t'ai donc dit que je ne me souvenais de rien. Mais ce n'était pas pour te blesser, ou parce que j'en avais rien à faire de toi, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas prête. Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte à quel point c'était égoïste de te demander d'attendre le jour où nous étions sur ces balançoires et je m'en veux. Maintenant que je suis prête, je ne sais pas si tu l'es toujours. Je voulais juste te dire que tu m'as attendue pendant près d'une année et je suis prête à faire la même chose pour toi si tu as besoin de temps.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Beckett, ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Castle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là mais il semblait être soulagé, comme si un poids énorme venait d'être retiré de ses épaules.

Il lui caressa la jambe, ce geste réchauffa le cœur de Beckett, il avait toujours eu la capacité de la calmer lorsqu'elle avait des incertitudes ou qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas en forme. Il la faisait très souvent rire mais ils partageaient parfois ce genre de moment, ils se comprenaient et n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Cependant, après quelques minutes sans que Castle ne prononce un mot, Beckett commença à s'inquiéter.

- Castle ?!

- Oui ?

- Hum, je viens de me livrer à toi et tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, je devrais m'inquiéter ou te laisser réfléchir ?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir un instant, c'est à propos de Vanessa.

- Ah, je vois...

Beckett retira immédiatement sa main de celle de l'écrivain, elle baissa la tête et était persuadée qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Comme elle lui avait précédemment dit, elle l'attendrait, c'était seulement douloureux de savoir que quelqu'un était entré dans sa vie. Castle encercla le visage de sa muse de ses mains, lui fit un sourire, et prit la parole.

- Son mariage est dans deux mois, je lui ai dit que j'y allais tout seul parce que mère et Alexis ont un voyage de prévu ce soir là. Je vais donc devoir bouleverser tout son plan de table et elle risque de ne pas être contente. Tu me gâches la vie, tu sais ça n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Beckett irradiait de bonheur. Il ne sortait pas avec « Vaness » et il n'était jamais sorti avec elle, il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent uniquement pour provoquer une réaction chez Beckett. Il n'était pas déçu, elle était verte de jalousie. Beckett était tellement heureuse qu'elle lui fit un sourire gigantesque auquel il répondit de la même manière. Il lui avait pardonné et il l'avait comprise, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme comme lui. Ça tombait bien, elle n'en voulait aucun autre.

- Dixit celui qui m'a gâché la vie depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Je ne suis plus le même qu'auparavant.

- Tu es le même homme, tu le seras toujours, le vrai toi était juste caché derrière ta façade de beau garçon charmeur de ses dames.

- Une façade ? Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un dis-donc, je me demande à qui. Oh et pour ta gouverne, je suis toujours un très beau garçon. Et apparemment, mon charme fait toujours des ravages » dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Habituellement, je t'aurais tiré l'oreille pour ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais cette fois, j'ai une punition bien plus douloureuse pour toi.

- Oh non, pas ça !

Castle appuya la paume de sa main sur son nez afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Elle roula des yeux, retira délicatement la main de Castle, releva son menton du bout du doigt et approcha ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire. C'était un baiser doux, pas comme celui qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Castle avait le goût de chlorophylle, saveur que Beckett adorait, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde arrêter de l'embrasser. La détective allongea Castle sur le lit en continuant à l'embrasser. Il lui glissa un « je vais finir par faire exprès de me faire punir » pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration. Elle réussit à lui répondre « et tu n'as encore rien vu » avant qu'il l'embrasse à son tour.

Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise pendant qu'il faisait de même avec le pantalon de sa compagne. Alors que Castle était torse nu et que Beckett était en culotte avec son pantalon sur les chevilles, Vanessa entra. Elle remit son pantalon avec une vitesse impressionnante. Décidément, cette fille allait rendre Beckett dingue jusqu'au bout. Elle fit une mine surprise puis amusée.

- Je comprend pourquoi vous vouliez discuter de cette affaire en privé.

- Vanessa, s'il te plaît ! » répondit Castle.

- Parfait, je sors. Je tenais juste à dire qu'on est maintenant à égalité Kate, nous nous sommes toutes les deux vues en culotte, je ne suis donc plus gênée. Oh, et le diner est prêt !

Beckett rougit et Castle envoya un coussin en direction de Vanessa en lui disant « dehors maintenant ! » Vanessa ria et ferma la porte en sortant. Beckett enfouit sa tête dans un coussin, rouge de honte ce qui fit rire Castle. Cette fois-ci, la punition était vraiment plus douloureuse, elle lui mit un coup dans le ventre et Castle fit une moue boudeuse.

- C'est une des situations le plus embarrassantes que j'ai jamais vécu, c'est pas drôle !

- Haha bienvenue chez les Castle !

- Demain, on va chez moi, tu es prévenu.

- Marché conclu.

Ils scellèrent leur arrangement avec un baiser. Castle allongea Beckett sur le lit et elle lui dit « imagine quelqu'un se pointe à nouveau, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques ». Il lui répondit « j'aime beaucoup prendre des risques ». Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la même étape que tout à l'heure, Beckett lui dit « je te promet que ce sera meilleur demain » auquel il répondit « tu as intérêt ».

Ils se levèrent du lit et s'habillèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils profitaient tous deux de l'instant pour admirer la vue et ils revinrent dans le salon. Vanessa les attendait, elle avait préparé à manger et avait mit la table. Beckett mit sa gêne de côté et fit la discussion à Vanessa. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal et elle s'était rendue compte avoir été très sèche avec elle en arrivant. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à table et elle lui posa des questions sur son mariage, sur son métier, sur la façon dont elle avait connu Castle.

Vanessa était en fait la grande sœur de la meilleure amie d'Alexis et elles se connaissaient depuis une douzaine d'années. Castle avait dit à Vanessa qu'elle pouvait essayer des robes de mariée à son loft si elle le souhaitait. Voilà pourquoi elle était en culotte lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte, elle pensait que son fiancé était en avance pour venir la chercher, elle a donc enlever sa robe en quatrième vitesse et a ouvert sans prendre la peine de mettre un pantalon.

Lorsque le diner fut terminé, Beckett et Castle filèrent dans la cuisine pour tout nettoyer. Castle avait essayé de faire changer sa compagne d'avis mais têtue comme elle était, il savait que c'était peine perdue. Après avoir rangé, Chuck, le fiancé de Vanessa était venu la chercher. Castle et Beckett se retrouvaient donc seuls au loft.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, devrais-je vous raccompagner à ma chambre ou serait-ce préférable de s'en tenir à la porte ?

- Et bien dis-donc monsieur Castle, vous ne perdez pas de temps. Cependant, vous êtes très courageux pour me faire cette proposition dès le premier soir. Ne pensez-vous pas que je mérite un peu plus d'efforts comme, un diner ?

- Le premier soir ? Tout est relatif. Vous savez apparemment ce que vous voulez, si c'est un diner, je vous propose un rendez-vous, demain soir à 20 heures. Vous allez passer la meilleure soirée de votre vie.

- La meilleure soirée de ma vie ? Dans ce cas, je penserais à prendre mes menottes. » dit-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

Castle arqua un sourcil après cette dernière phrase prononcée par sa partenaire. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à demain soir, il aurait bien aimé s'amuser ce soir mais après quatre ans, une journée devrait-être surmontable. Beckett essayait également de s'en convaincre, mais une journée entière au commissariat, à proximité l'un de l'autre allait être terrible. Cependant, elle tenait à attendre que l'occasion soit parfaite pour qu'ils passent à l'étape supérieure. Le jour suivant serait probablement parfait.

Après s'être taquiné sur qui allait avoir le plus de mal à attendre, Castle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Beckett. Elle accentua le baiser et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Castle, une fois encore. Il essaya de faire de même avec la chemise de sa partenaire mais elle recula à cet instant en lui lançant un « je t'avais dit que tu aurais plus de mal que moi à te contrôler ». Il lui fit une moue boudeuse et elle lui fit un dernier baiser avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Il se retrouvait donc seul dans son séjour. Il caressa ses lèvres d'une main en repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient partagés ce soir. Il ne dormirait probablement pas, s'il se réveillait et qu'il découvrait que tout ceci avait été un rêve, il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas, comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait d'eux de cette manière. Castle n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant, il voulait écrire. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, prit son ordinateur portable, et écrit toute la nuit. Il avait toujours hâte de la revoir mais demain serait différent, ils seraient tous les deux différents.

Beckett venait de fermer la porte de l'appartement de Castle. Ça avait été très difficile de s'arrêter de l'embrasser, elle ne le ferait plus souffrir de la sorte car elle souffrait tout autant. Elle prit un taxi et rentra chez elle. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche, la plus froide possible pour lui retirer toute pensée salace qu'elle pourrait avoir. Bien sûr, cela n'eut aucun effet, comment ne pas penser à tout ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui, et surtout faire de lui. Après toutes ces années, ils étaient finalement ensemble, c'était tout simplement parfait.

Beckett se dirigea vers son lit et pensa à son partenaire. Elle prit son téléphone, vérifia que son alarme était bien réglée et envoya un message à son écrivain « fais de beaux rêves. » Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçu une réponse « je rêve déjà, c'est parfait. » Sa réponse la fit sourire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle avait l'impression de retourner au lycée. Elle envoya son dernier message de la soirée « tu n'as encore rien vu... » avant de s'endormir paisiblement.


	6. Quelque chose de magique

_Salut à tous !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop long, je n'ai pas eu envie de sauter " les préparatifs " de la soirée, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai de moins en moins de reviews, je ne vous oblige pas à faire quoi que ce soit (premièrement parce que je ne le peux pas et deuxièmement parce que j'ai envie que vos reviews soient spontanées et non forcées), je voulais juste vous dire que c'est elles qui me permettent de progresser et qui me motivent à écrire. Je voulais surtout remercier ceux qui m'en laissent, vous êtes adorables !_

_Place aux remerciements : _

**_SeriesAddict76 : merci, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci !_**

**_Audrey1986 : j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose de drôle ? Haha c'est sympa, merci !_**

**_Marionpc84 : et c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle review :)_**

**_Emi : oui, ils sont adorables !_**

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, c'est dommage !_

* * *

Le réveil de Beckett sonna. Il était sept heures. C'était une femme très matinale, cela ne la dérangeait pas de se lever tôt. Même si elle ne l'avait pas été, il fallait bien aller travailler. Elle se leva d'un bond et fila sous la douche. Alors qu'elle se savonnait depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Qui pouvait donc venir à cette heure aussi matinale? Elle s'extirpa de la douche après s'être rincée le plus rapidement possible et enfila un peignoir. Ce n'était pas une tenue très appropriée pour ouvrir la porte mais elle ferait avec.

Elle mit son oeil dans le judas et vit un livreur qui tenait quelque chose dans son dos. La jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte et fut surprise par le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans son dos. C'était des hortensias, ses préférées. Elle sourit et laissa un pourboire au garçon qui avait été charmant à son égard.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de prendre la carte située au milieu de la composition florale. C'était un mot écrit à la main, ou plutôt écrit avec à la plume. Il lui arrivait parfois de se prendre pour Edgar Allan Poe, de se mettre dans la peau de cet auteur qu'il avait toujours admiré et de sortir sa plume. Il était écrit « Trouver aimable un homme qu'on était résolue à détester ! Ne me souhaite pas pareille calamité. RAR. » C'était tiré de « Orgueil et Préjugés ». Il avait très bien choisi l'ouvrage, Jane Austen avait créé deux personnages ayant une relation semblable à celle qu'elle partageait avec Castle. Elle avait lutté contre ses sentiments, était passée de la haine (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait croire) à l'amour. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour parler d'amour en ce qui la concernait, elle n'était pas encore prête à dire les trois petits mots à Castle mais elle était sur la bonne voie. De plus, c'était un de ses roman préféré, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à son partenaire. Décidément, rien ne lui échappait à cet homme !

Elle fit tremper les fleurs dans un vase contenant de l'eau, les sentit une toute dernière fois, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle prit un tailleur-pantalon gris, une chemise blanche et des escarpins. Elle se brossa les dents, se fit un chignon et sortit de son appartement.

Zut, elle avait complètement oublié de parler de Josh lorsqu'elle était chez Castle ! C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi « Orgueil et Préjugés », dans le livre, Elizabeth a le choix entre Mr. Collins et Mr. Darcy, c'était peut-être un message qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Ou alors, elle était simplement paranoïaque et cela n'avait rien à voir. Après tout, après la soirée qu'ils avaient passés, il ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager qu'elle jouait avec deux hommes en même temps. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça, il le savait. Beckett grimpa dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le commissariat, plus heureuse que jamais d'aller travailler.

Il était sept heures cinquante deux, Castle avait passé la nuit à écrire et ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure avant que Martha ne se réveille à six heures du matin. Avec les travaux qu'elle avait entrepris dans son studio, elle était sur tous les fronts depuis quelques mois et avait du mal à dormir. Elle était partie dans son studio afin de vérifier le travail de ses ouvriers durant la nuit et avait promis de revenir avant huit heures. Après que sa mère fut partie, il prit une douche et se prépara une tasse de café. Il repensa à la soirée qu'il avait vécu la veille, ce qu'il attendait depuis des années s'était enfin produit.

Il savait néanmoins qu'il devait contenir sa joie pour éviter de trop souffrir. Deux jours auparavant, il avait vu l'ex-copain de sa partenaire sortir de son appartement, ils étaient de toute évidence de nouveau ensemble. Il savait que Beckett n'allait pas sortir avec eux deux en même temps mais elle devait faire un choix si ce n'était déjà fait et il était hors de question qu'il perde cette bataille. Après la déclaration que Kate lui avait fait, il la voyait mal partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, elle avait l'habitude de fuir le bonheur, elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait donc peur qu'elle retourne à ses vieux démons. Il avait également peur d'arriver au commissariat et de recevoir un mauvais accueil ou un silence gêné précédé d'un « hier, c'était une erreur » ou encore un « faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé ». Il était hors de question qu'il oublie ça, aucun risque !

- Richard, je suis rentrée !

La voix de sa mère le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva de sa chaise, sortit de son bureau et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle avait toujours été d'excellents conseils, il lui parlait systématiquement de ses moments de bonheur et de doute. Elle avait eu énormément de déceptions en amour ce qui faisait d'elle la meilleure conseillère qu'il connaissait à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation actuelle qu'il vivait avec Kate. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé la veille et Martha expulsa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui lancer « c'est pas trop tôt, hallelujah ! » en levant le poing telle un vainqueur du tour de France. Elle avait toujours soutenu et approuvé la relation potentielle de son fils avec Kate. Elle adorait cette femme et la considérait un peu comme sa fille. Castle esquissa un sourire et fit part de ses inquiétudes en ce qui concerne ses relations avec Beckett.

- Je pense qu'elle voit Josh à nouveau et ça me tue de ne pas savoir qui est-ce qu'elle va choisir.

- Richard, je t'en prie, vu ce qu'elle t'as dit hier soir, ça m'étonne qu'elle voit quelqu'un. Et si cette question te tracasse à ce point, pose-la-lui dans la journée, même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Alors, où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ce soir ?

- Au restaurant, j'ai réussi à trouver une table dans ce nouvel italien sur la cinquième, ça n'a pas été facile mais le proprio et Stephen King sont amis, après lui avoir promis de lui rendre la pareille, il m'a arrangé le coup. Je suis sûr que Beckett va adorer.

- Au restaurant Richard, c'est tout ? Ce restaurant a l'air fabuleux, je rêve d'avoir une réservation depuis qu'il a ouvert mais on parle de Katherine là. Fais un effort, vous vous côtoyez depuis quatre ans, tu ne peut pas te contenter d'un bon restaurant, il faut que cette soirée soit magique.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Sois inventif, avec le passé que vous avez, il faut que tu réussisses à faire quelque chose qui a du sens pour vous deux. Creuse un peu, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver.

- Je vais y penser.

Martha avait raison, Kate n'était pas une femme qu'il avait rencontré la veille et qu'il voulait impressionner. Il fallait que cette soirée soit parfaite et pour cela, il devait se creuser les méninges. Après tout, il était écrivain, avoir de l'imagination était son métier ou du moins une bonne partie. Il était en train de réfléchir à un lieu qui pourrait les marquer, qui compte pour eux ou quelque chose qui symbolise leur histoire. Il avait jusqu'à ce soir pour faire un choix, ça n'allait pas être évident.

Castle demanda des nouvelles du studio à sa mère. Martha raconta à Castle que les ouvriers avaient mis un bazar inimaginable dans son studio. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait croisé une amie d'enfance, Lauren, en revenant au loft et qu'elles se verraient ce soir. Avec Alexis qui était partie en voyage scolaire toute la semaine, Castle aurait le loft pour lui tout seul ce soir. Cependant, il n'avait pas oublié le marché qu'il avait eu avec Beckett, ils finiraient donc la soirée chez elle.

Beckett était arrivée au bureau. Elle salua Esposito et Ryan, essayant de se faire discrète afin qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de son bonheur inhabituel. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était jamais heureuse, elle l'était seulement rarement autant. Si les gars le découvraient, elle allait passer un interrogatoire et elle ne voulait pas leur mentir même si elle le devrait. Avec Castle, ils n'avaient même pas entamé leur relation, c'était bien trop tôt pour leur dire quoi que ce soit.

Beckett allait probablement cacher la vérité pendant un bon moment avant de mettre les gars au courant, au début, elle voulait surtout garder ce qu'ils partage pour eux, ou plutôt ce qu'ils partagerons. Elle avait terriblement envie de boire un café et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle son partenaire allait arriver. Elle se leva de sa chaise et marcha en direction de la salle de repos. À peine arrivée à la machine à café, elle entendit une voix qui la fit sursauter : « un grand latte vanille avec un soupçon de vanille et deux sucres pour madame » elle était contente de le voir arriver à cette heure-ci, se servir de cette machine était un calvaire ! « Merci Castle ».

Il lui donna son gobelet et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se faire bloquer par le bras de Beckett qui se posa fermement sur la porte « il faut qu'on parle ». C'était le moment qu'il avait redouté depuis la veille au soir, elle allait probablement lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il oublie leurs baisers et qu'elle n'était pas prête ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il baissa la tête, répondit « très bien » et s'installa à la table située au milieu de la pièce. Beckett le rejoignit et s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

- C'est à propos de Josh, j'ai compris que tu l'avais vu avant notre mission sous couverture, tu te poses surement des questions à son sujet.

- En effet. J'imagine que vous vous étiez remis ensemble et que maintenant tu ne sais plus quel choix faire entre lui et moi. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Je pense seulement qu'il a eu sa chance, je n'en ai pas encore eu et je pense que je le mérite. S'il te plaît, ne remonte pas de mur entre nous deux, ne reviens pas en arrière.

Beckett était décontenancée. Il pensait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose avec Josh et une partie de lui pensait qu'elle pourrait le choisir. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier, elle espérait lui avoir ôté tout doute possible sur ses sentiments. Décidément, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le prétendait et elle trouvait ça adorable.

- On ne s'est pas remis ensemble, avec Josh c'est du passé. Il était uniquement venu récupérer quelques affaires qu'il avait oublié dans mon appartement, rien de plus. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis capable de choisir quelqu'un d'autre à ta place à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Dans ce cas, je n'y penserais plus. » Il lui fit un sourire d'enfant qui était adorable. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de sa muse qui le repoussa délicatement de la main.

- Pas ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient au courant pour le moment. En plus, je te signale que tu vas devoir mériter notre prochain baiser. On verra si tu es à la hauteur de mes espérances ce soir. » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je relève le défi détective ! Je suis d'accord, j'apprécierais que l'on garde ça pour nous pendant quelques temps. Et avec ma mère bien sûr ! Outch, ça fait mal ! » Beckett venait de pincer Castle au niveau des pectoraux.

- Tu l'as dit à ta mère ?

- Oui, c'est normal je lui dit tout ! Crois-moi, je saurais me faire pardonner de bien des manières.

- C'est ce qu'on verra Ricky, encore un coup comme ça et je te mets les menottes !

- Oh oui, s'il te plaît, les menottes, les menottes !

On aurait dit un enfant réclamant des sucreries dans un magasin, c'était affligeant, et dire qu'elle allait sortir avec cet homme... Elle se contenta de rouler les yeux et de lui dire « je sens que tu ne vas rien mériter du tout aujourd'hui ! Tu étais si bien parti avec le bouquet. Je voulais te remercier mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore envie... » Castle avait l'air étonné d'entendre parler de ce bouquet. Lorsqu'il reconstitua le puzzle dans sa tête, il lui dit « quoi ? Ils l'ont livré ce matin ? Mais je leur avais demandé de le faire ce soir. Ils vont m'entendre ! »

Castle voulait que tout soit parfait, Beckett trouvait ça adorable ! Elle ne devrait peut-être pas lui dire qu'il lui avait déposé très tôt dans la matinée si elle voulait que personne ne se fasse virer. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences, elle avait reçu les fleurs et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Cependant, elle savait que Castle ne verrait pas la chose d'un même œil, elle sortit de la pièce et le laissa enguirlander la femme qui répondit au téléphone, se faisant entendre dans tout le commissariat. Ce coup de gueule intrigua Esposito et Ryan qui s'approchèrent pour écouter sa conversation. Ils réussirent à avoir assez de bribes pour comprendre la situation.

« Je vous avais demandé de lui livrer vers 19 heures et elle les a reçues dans la matinée, je ne suis pas du tout satisfait ! » « si vous n'êtes pas fichus de livrer de simples fleurs quand on vous les demande » « je m'en fiche de votre compensation ! » « dans ce cas je ne commanderais plus chez vous. Bonne journée ! » Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'emporter à ce point mais Rick voulait que cette soirée soit magique et sans accrocs, ça commençait vraiment mal !

Il vit Ryan et Esposito s'approcher de lui de part et d'autre de la pièce, il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

- Tu as un rendez-vous Castle ? À quoi elle ressemble ? » lui dit Esposito.

- En effet, elle est très belle.

- On veut des détails, raconte ! » dit Ryan.

- Elle est mannequin ? Si c'est le cas, elle a peut-être des amies qu'elle pourrait présenter au beau détective Esposito.

- Elle l'a été, il y a bien longtemps, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait encore des amis dans le métier. Elle est marrante, intelligente et parfois flippante. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une femme comme elle. J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Dis-moi, tu en as parlé à Beckett ? Lui dit l'irlandais.

- Non, je lui dirais uniquement si l'occasion se présente. Pour le moment, je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard compatissant envers leur meilleure amie qui ne savait rien de ce rendez-vous. Ils étaient content pour Castle, mais ils savaient que cette dernière avait des sentiments pour lui et que c'était réciproque, tout le monde au commissariat le savait.

- Dans ce cas, amuses-toi bien. Et n'oublies pas de nous raconter les détails. » dit Ryan

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Ouf, il s'en était étonnement bien sorti, il n'avait fait ni gaffe ni déclaration suspecte. Espérons qu'ils n'en reparlent pas de la journée. Si Beckett apprenait que cette scène s'était produite, il en prendrait pour son grade et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, surtout à l'heure actuelle.

Il suivit les gars jusqu'à leurs bureau puis se dirigea vers celui de sa partenaire. Comme à son habitude, il la dévisagea toute la journée pendant qu'elle faisait de la paperasse. L'écrivain était très déçu quand il n'y avait pas de nouvelle affaire mais regarder sa muse n'était pas une mauvaise compensation.

Vers 16 heures, l'écrivain prit son manteau et se leva.

- Où allez-vous Castle ?

- Chez moi, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir et il faut que je finisse les derniers préparatifs.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ? » lui dit-elle sur le ton le plus surpris qu'elle put employer à cet instant.

- En effet détective, on se voit demain ?

- Bien sûr, à demain.

Elle fit semblant d'être un peu ennuyé par cette nouvelle, comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement, afin que les gars n'aient aucun soupçons. Esposito se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers la détective. Lorsque Castle fut entré dans l'ascenseur, il lui demanda si elle allait bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas, Castle a tout le temps des rendez-vous, ce n'est jamais vraiment sérieux. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était ensemble, il fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche.

- Ça semble être sérieux cette fois, il a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. » L'irlandais s'était levé de sa chaise à son tour et avait rejoint son partenaire devant le bureau de sa patronne. Sa réflexion lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Esposito, ce qui fit sourire Beckett. Ryan était vraiment un boulet par moments.

- On a bien vu que ça te tracasse un peu, je voulais juste vérifier. Mais si tu nous dit que tout va bien, c'est parfait dans ce cas.

- Tout va parfaitement bien » répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes firent un signe de tête compatissant et retournèrent travailler. Beckett savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux, quoi qu'ils arrivent. Ils étaient une deuxième famille pour elle, et c'était réciproque.

Beckett était surprise de savoir que Castle et les gars avaient parlé de son rendez-vous. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir que Castle sortait ce soir ? Elle espérait que les gars avaient poussé Castle à parler, dans le cas contraire, elle tuerait quelqu'un ce soir.

« Ça semble être sérieux cette fois, il a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. » Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête depuis que Ryan les avaient prononcés. Apparemment, Castle avait dit des choses inhabituelles sur la fille avec qui il sortait et les détectives avaient compris qu'elle était différente aux yeux de Castle. Elle adorait ça, c'était elle et de savoir qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle comme une autre des filles avec qui il avait l'habitude de sortir, c'était rassurant. Beckett pensa à la soirée qu'ils allaient partager durant l'heure qui suivit. Vers dix-sept heures, Ryan rentra chez lui et Esposito se dirigea vers la morgue. Apparemment, Castle et elle n'étaient pas les seuls à cacher quelque chose. Beckett avait compris qu'Esposito étaient engagés dans une relation non-exclusive depuis quelques temps. Ils s'étaient séparés sept mois auparavant mais ils s'étaient revus depuis un peu plus de trois semaines. Beckett ne dirait bien évidemment pas à son amie qu'elle savait que cette dernière lui cachait quelque chose, elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Castle donc elle était mal placée pour lui faire une réflexion.

Trente minutes après que ses collègues soient partis, Beckett fit de même et rentra chez elle. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain et avait envie de prendre son temps pour se préparer. Elle avait réfléchi toute la journée à la robe qu'elle allait mettre et s'était finalement mise d'accord pour une robe bleue qui lui allait à la perfection, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été créée pour elle. La jeune détective sortit du commissariat en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à son écrivain.

Castle était dans son bureau, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, écrivant une nouvelle aventure de Nikky Heat et Jameson Rook. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le salon, il posa son ordinateur et vit sa mère assise sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

- Mère, que fais-tu ? Ne devrais-tu pas t'amuser avec Lauren ce soir ? À votre âge, vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de rentrer au-delà de huit heures du soir, tu devrais te dépêcher de te préparer.

- Ha ha, tu es très drôle, je me demande de qui tu tiens ça. » Martha tira sur la joue de son fils pour le punir.

- Ça doit venir de mon père.

- Attention à toi Richard » lui dit-elle en s'amusant. « Au fait, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire avec Katherine ce soir ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé l'idée parfaite. Cette soirée sera magique !

* * *

Alors, des théories ?


	7. Souviens-toi de ce jour

_Hey!_

_L'inspiration était au rendez-vous dans ce chapitre donc je l'ai écrit assez rapidement ! Comme toujours, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! :)_

_Remerciements :_

**_SeriesAddict76: l'attente est terminée, bonne lecture ! :) _**

**_Marionpc84 : tu as deviné, félicitations ! J'espère que c'est parce que l'on partage une connexion à distance et pas parce que tu as déjà lu une fic comme ça ! *croise les doigts*_**

**_Audrey1986 : Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture !_**

**_47CaskettAlways : bienvenue ! J'essaie de mettre en avant cet aspect de leur relation parce que c'est une des choses qui m'a fait accrocher au couple au tout début donc merci ! J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant, bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_Emi : en effet, j'en avais pour une fois, merci et bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_La course : oui, enfin ! Dans ce cas, l'attente est terminée, bonne lecture !_**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !_

* * *

Beckett venait de sortir de son bain, elle enfila une robe bleue qui épousait ses courbes à la perfection. Elle était dos nu, chose que Castle apprécierait probablement, et tombait au dessus des genoux. Elle avait enfilé des escarpins pour peaufiner sa tenue et s'était légèrement maquillée, du blush ainsi qu'un peu de mascara et un trait d'eye-liner suffirent à la rendre divinement belle. Elle avait pour habitude de prendre son arme lors d'un premier rendez-vous, on ne sait jamais vraiment à quel genre d'homme on a affaire. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien à craindre avec Castle, elle la déposa donc dans le meuble de son hall d'entrée.

Castle venait de se garer devant l'immeuble de Beckett, il était vraiment trop stressé pour un premier rendez-vous et espérait que ce n'était pas mauvais signe. Il inspira un bon coup en souhaitant que Beckett apprécie la soirée qu'il lui avait préparé. Il prit une dernière inspiration avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il valait mieux qu'il prenne l'ascenseur s'il ne voulait pas arriver essoufflé devant son appartement. Il appuya sur le sixième et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il remit en place une mèche qui le gênait et se motiva avant de sortir de l'ascenseur « tu l'as fait des dizaines de fois, c'est juste un rendez-vous, elle va adorer ce que tu as fait, sois positif ! » Il avança dans le hall puis frappa à la porte.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa dernière retouche maquillage qu'elle entendit toquer à la porte. Les invités se servaient généralement de la sonnette mais Castle faisait toujours différemment. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit son partenaire, en costume noir et chemise blanche avec deux boutons ouverts. Il tenait des hortensias dans la main et lui fit un sourire en lui tendant le bouquet. Il était vraiment parfait, lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et que sa mère lui racontait des histoires, c'est à lui que ressemblait son prince. Mais elle n'avait plus cinq ans, et plus du tout les mêmes pensées. Désormais, elle n'en avait qu'une : lui sauter dessus. Cependant, la détective savait que ça arriverait ce soir, elle pouvait donc attendre encore un peu. Elle lui rendit son sourire, le remercia puis l'invita à entrer et mit les fleurs à tremper dans un vase. À cette allure, son appartement serait envahis par les fleurs !

- Tu as dévalisé un fleuriste Castle ?

- Je ne voulais pas que la bêtise de ce matin m'empêche de faire la soirée à ma façon, et on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Tu trouves que ça fait trop ?

- Non, je trouve que c'est adorable.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il fut soulagé. Il était sur le point de se donner une gifle mentale pour avoir voulu en faire trop.

- Cette robe te va à ravir, tu es très belle, comme toujours.

- Et toi tu es parfait dans ton costume.

- Oh je le sais très bien, on me le dit tout le temps.

Castle sourit en réponse au regard noir que Beckett lui donna après cette réflexion. Ils sortirent tous les deux de son appartement et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Castle, une petite Porsche noire. Il ouvrit la porte à Beckett qui s'installa du côté passager, fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa au volant.

- Monsieur Castle ne prend pas sa Ferrari lors de ses premiers rendez-vous ?

- Je prends toujours ma Ferrari, seulement ce soir ce n'est pas un rendez-vous anodin » il se retourna rapidement vers Beckett, lui fit un sourire et redirigea immédiatement ses yeux vers la route. « En plus, si les paparazzis nous voient, on finira en page 6 dans l'édition de demain.

- Tu es gêné d'être vu avec moi Castle ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais je me demande où est passé le fameux « savez-vous à quel point c'est difficile d'être une femme détective ? Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un leur donne d'autres raisons pour... »

- Ok, un point pour toi » coupa Beckett.

Castle et Beckett continuèrent à se taquiner sur tout le trajet. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de faire des efforts pour faire la conversation, c'était toujours naturel entre-eux. Castle conduit pendant un quart d'heure avant d'arriver à destination. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Beckett. En sortant, il lui dit : « pour une fois que tu ne travailles pas, je me permets de t'ouvrir la porte » auquel elle répondit « quel gentleman ! Attention Castle, je pourrais m'y habituer. ».

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un lieu peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée. Elle aurait peut-être dû prendre son arme finalement... Il n'y avait pas de restaurant dans cette rue, Beckett pensait donc que Castle s'était trompé de chemin, ce ne serait pas la première fois...

- Castle, tu es sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

- Positif » répondit-il.

Il lui prit la main et la guida vers une librairie, Beckett comprit ce qu'il avait en tête à cet instant et un sourire béa se dessina sur son visage. Il sortit une clef de la poche intérieure de sa veste, ouvrit la porte à Beckett avec un « après toi » et pénétra dans la librairie avec elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, depuis tout ce temps, il s'en souvenait. C'était normal pour elle, elle était fan et c'était impossible d'oublier ce genre de chose mais pour lui, c'était inattendu. Il rencontrait des tonnes de personnes par jour et ne s'étaient vus que quelques minutes, comment pourrait-il s'en souvenir ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

Castle savait que sa muse se souvenait de ce jour, cependant, il aurait préféré qu'elle l'oublie durant toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas l'homme auquel il voulait qu'elle pense quand elle le regardait. Il avait donc fait comme si de rien était durant toutes ces années. Mais, après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle aimait ce côté aussi de sa personnalité la veille, il voulait lui avouer qu'il s'en souvenait. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de faire quelque chose de spécial pour ce rendez-vous et il ne put penser à quelque chose de plus spécial que leur première rencontre.

Il la guida vers la section polar et elle trouva le rayon étonnamment vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas en avant. Le rayon était en fait presque vide, il y avait un ouvrage sur un présentoir « Hell hath no fury ». Elle prit le livre et se tourna vers Castle, visiblement heureux de la réaction qu'il avait produit.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » dit-elle choquée.

- Je ne suis pas fier de la personne que j'étais avant de te connaître, j'étais un abruti à cette époque et au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

- C'est vrai, mais tu en es toujours un. » dit-elle en souriant

- Outch !

- Mais si tu n'étais pas un idiot, tu ne m'aurais jamais suivi dans mes enquêtes, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais apprécié, et on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- Dans ce cas, c'est une très bonne chose que j'en sois un ! » répondit-il, ce qui fit rire les deux partenaires.

- En ce qui concerne cet auteur, vous devriez lui laisser une chance. Il finira par vous séduire, j'en suis persuadé » dit Beckett en imitant la voix de Castle, chose qui était très drôle à voir.

- Et après, tu oses me dire que tu ne crois pas en la voyance !

- Parce que tu es voyant maintenant ? Arrête tes bêtises Castle !

- Un jour, tu te rendras compte de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs, Mouahaha» répondit-il avec un rire diabolique.

- Ouuuuh, j'ai peur !

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! » dit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Castle était un enfant et Beckett adorait cette part de lui, elle l'aimait tellemnt qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser sur le champ mais elle se retint de le faire.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ce sont en partie tes romans qui m'ont aidés à traverser le meurtre de ma mère.

- Non, je ne le savais pas » dit-il en prenant un ton plus sérieux.

- La première fois que j'en ai lu un, j'ai eu l'impression de me voir dans chaque victime, tu arrivais si bien à cerner ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on perd quelqu'un de cher... Lorsque je finissais un de tes livres, je me sentais comme soulagée, pendant un bref moment, je me disais que le méchant finissait toujours par perdre. J'ai trouvé dans ces pages tout le réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

Castle était content qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, c'était tellement rare qu'il profitait de chacun de ces moments. Il avait mis un temps fou à essayer de faire tomber les briques du mur qu'elle s'était créé, elles étaient tombées les unes après les autres et il s'était maintenant effondré. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui demander les choses pour qu'elle lui confesse ce qu'elle ressent, désormais elle en parlait tout simplement.

- Au fait, comment as-tu eu les clefs ?

- Je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un...

- Si les flics approchent, je leur dirait que tu m'as enlevée, sache-le !

- Whaouh, il suffit d'une hypothétique effraction pour savoir qui sont vraiment nos amis ! Je te signale que j'ai des relations.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Castle, je te libèrerais.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, lui prit la main et la guida vers la sortie. Elle regarda le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et le montra à son partenaire : « je peux le garder ? » lui demanda-t-elle, connaissant pertinemment la réponse avant même qu'il ait répondu « bien sûr, il est à toi ». Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'immeuble, Beckett sût que cette soirée serait incroyable. Ce qu'il venait de faire était l'attention la plus romantique qu'un homme ait jamais eu à son égard, et elle en avait eu des copains ! Elle se disait qu'elle ne le mériterait probablement jamais, mais qu'elle ferait tout pour essayer.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et Beckett se demanda qu'elle serait la prochaine destination. Serait-ce à nouveau un endroit qui les avait marqués ou l'emmènerait-il dans un bon restaurant ? Seul l'avenir le lui dira. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Beckett fit un grand sourire à Castle, sourire auquel il répondit. Elle s'empressa de sortir de la voiture, attendit que l'écrivain fasse de même et lui prit la main. Depuis le début de la soirée, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas pour ce genre de choses mais Beckett avait l'intention de changer la donne. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et atterrirent dans une salle gigantesque, elle était vide, Castle avait réservé toute la salle pour ce soir.

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, notre deuxième rencontre... » lui dit-elle.

- Moi aussi. Cependant, c'était notre quatrième rencontre et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes de la librairie et apparemment tu veux que j'oublie certaines choses aussi.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » dit-elle en feignant l'innocence.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parles ! J'avais beau avoir été un abruti fini la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu es venue à deux séances de dédicaces après ça.

- Je ne comprend pas, comment peux-tu t'en souvenir ? Il y avait des centaines de personnes ces jours-là.

- Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui j'avais déjà parlé avant. La première fois, tu avais une tresse sur le côté et des lunettes il me semble, ce qui est étrange sachant que tu n'en portes pas et par conséquent que tu n'en a pas besoin. La deuxième fois, tu avais les cheveux lâchés, mi-longs et tu portais les mêmes lunettes. J'ai fait comme si je ne t'avais pas reconnu pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais je savais très bien qui tu étais.

- Si je t'expliques l'histoire des lunettes, tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Mais non, j'essaierais de me retenir.

- Tu es démoniaque ! Si tu veux que je te dises pourquoi, tu dois me promettre de ne pas rire et de ne pas te moquer.

- C'est un dilemme difficile, mais j'accepte.

- Après notre rencontre à la librairie, je ne voulais pas que tu me reconnaisses et que tu saches que j'étais fan. Je me suis donc dit que j'allais me déguiser en quelque sorte. Avant de partir, j'ai pris les lunettes de ma colocataire et j'ai espéré que ça fonctionnerait. Ça a beau être le pire costume de tous les temps, ça marche pour Clark Kent avec Superman donc...

- Tu vois, je ne rigoles pas » dit-il avant de pouffer de rire « désolé mais tu dois avouer que c'était la pire idée de tous les temps !

- Ha ha tu avais promis !

- Désolé. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y penses, j'imagine qu'il y a eu d'autres séances de dédicaces avant ça...

- En effet monsieur le détective, il y en a eu. Cependant, votre égo est bien trop gros pour que je vous donne un chiffre.

- Je m'en doutais. Je ne saurais donc jamais quel est le numéro de cette rencontre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce jour était trop important pour que je te laisse le gâcher.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bar, à l'endroit où Beckett avait emmené Castle au poste pour l'interroger sur un meurtre qui était inspiré de ses livres. À l'instant où elle avait vu le corps recouvert de fleurs de la victime, elle avait fait le rapprochement. Ce jour, une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle espérait donc qu'il l'ait oublié. Il avait mis du temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait vu, il n'oubliait jamais un visage et s'était souvenu d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait arrêté dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu sais, juste avant que tu m'abordes à cette soirée, je disais à Alexis que je voulais juste que quelqu'un vienne me voir et me dise quelque chose de différent, de nouveau.

- Je sais, j'avais entendu cette partie. Je me disais que tu ne serais pas déçu par mon arrivée. Te demander de t'interroger était probablement très différent.

- Hey, n'oublies pas à qui tu t'adresses, tu parles à l'homme qui a volé un cheval de police !

- Nu comme un vers. » dit-elle en arquant un sourcil tout en dirigeant son regard vers le pantalon de son partenaire

- C'était le printemps ! » dit-il pour se justifier.

Après avoir discuté pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils retournèrent à la voiture. Castle dit à Beckett qu'il ne restait qu'un endroit, une sorte d'incontournable qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rater. Il lui demanda si elle avait une idée de l'endroit où ça pouvait être et elle lui répondit « je sais parfaitement où tu nous emmènes ». Castle se gara devant Central Park et envoya un message avec son portable.

- Tu t'ennuies à ce point Castle ? » lui dit Beckett.

- Je meurs d'ennui, je passe la pire soirée de ma vie ! En fait, tu vas être très reconnaissante pour ce que je t'ai préparé.

- Reconnaissante ou redevable ? Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir monsieur Castle.

- Très bien, j'ai une idée, le premier arrivé à destination gagne le droit de demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre ce soir.

- Ça marche ! 3, 2, 1... Go !

Beckett et Castle coururent vers les balançoires mais ce dernier finit par s'arrêter. Elle était trop rapide mais il était hors de question qu'il perde cette course ! Il eut soudain une idée lorsqu'il vit un vélo traîner à côté d'un arbre. Il l'empoigna et grimpa dessus sans perdre une minute de plus. En quelques secondes, il passa à côté de Beckett qui lui cria « tricheur » lorsqu'elle le vit passer devant. En arrivant à destination, à bout de souffle, Beckett vit son écrivain assis sur une balançoire avec un homme à ses côtés. Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

- Tu es vraiment un tricheur !

- J'ai dit « le premier arrivé », je n'ai jamais dit comment.

- Tu joues avec les mots Castle !

- Je suis écrivain, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir ridiculisée, tu peux choisir ton assiette.

Castle avait réservé une place au restaurant de la cinquième pour ce soir grâce à son ami Stephen King. Après lui avoir promis de lui faire de la promotion autant de fois qu'il voudrait, il a accepté de convaincre le proprio de faire la livraison, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Le livreur repartit avec son gros pourboire en direction du restaurant tandis que Castle s'en alla remettre le vélo où il l'avait trouvé. En revenant, Beckett venait de choisir son assiette, la plus grosse bien évidemment. Le repas était divin, les plats étaient à la hauteur de la réputation du restaurant. Ils eurent tous deux finis leur assiette assez rapidement puis s'attaquèrent au dessert. Ils prirent le temps de le déguster convenablement et se rendirent compte que le parc était devenu silencieux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles, elle n'était pas propre mais ils s'en fichèrent complètement et se contentèrent de profiter de ce moment. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle avait froid et lui donna sa veste pour la réchauffer. Lorsqu'il mit sa veste autour des épaules de sa compagne, elle lui sourit et lui dit « tes bras seraient plus confortables ». Il s'approcha d'elle délicatement et mit ses bras autour d'elle.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » lui dit l'écrivain en se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Une très bonne soirée. C'est parfait. » répondit-elle en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Elle sourit avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles aucun d'entre eux n'osa prononcer un mot et ruiner ce moment. Après que ces heures furent passer, Castle et Beckett commencèrent à avoir très froid, ils prirent donc le chemin de la voiture une dernière fois. Le retour était très silencieux, ils se contentèrent de s'échanger des regards ravis et Beckett le remercia pour cette soirée.

Restant aussi gentleman qu'il l'avait été toute la soirée, Castle raccompagna Beckett devant sa porte.

- On y est. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi Castle.

- Je n'ai toujours pas choisi mon gain après la course que j'ai gagné.

- C'est vrai oui, je pensais que tu avais oublié.

- Tu veux dire que tu espérais que j'avais oublié non ? Je pense mériter un baiser.

- Mériter ? Mais tu as triché Castle, tu n'as rien mérité du tout !

- Tout dépend du point de vue détective. Et tricher ou pas, j'ai gagné alors j'ai le droit de recevoir mon cadeau. J'attends Beck...

Beckett fit taire Castle en l'embrassant passionnément. « C'est pas trop tôt » répondit-il pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Beckett ferma la porte derrière-eux. Cette soirée était magique, elle ne s'imaginait pas s'amuser à ce point et apparemment, le meilleur était encore à venir...

* * *

_Je voulais à la base mettre plus de lieux mais je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être trop répétitif donc je suis restée sur trois._

_Le prochain chapitre sera M donc je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire vu que ce sera mon premier chapitre M._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Une review? :)_


	8. Une nuit de folie

_Hey!_

_Me revoilà avec un chapitre M ! Je pensais que j'aurais du mal à l'écrire mais ça c'est finalement fait plutôt facilement. Je n'ai pas voulu entrer dans le vulgaire ou quoi que ce soit ni faire du super prude donc j'espère que c'est suffisant mais pas trop. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire mais bon... Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le dernier chapitre, je ne voulais pas être fleur bleue mais je souhaitais que ce soit quand même romantique et apparemment j'en ai pas fait trop, merci pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours, j'espère que vous allez apprécier !_

**_Et maintenant, les remerciements !_**

**_Marionpc84 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça ne soit pas pas fleur bleue, c'est ce qui m'avait inquiétée, voilà pourquoi j'ajoute des touches d'humour parfois :)_**

**_Chris65 : merci beaucoup, je l'espère aussi ! :)_**

**_SeriesAddict76 : c'est très gentil, merci beaucoup !_**

**_Emi : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise !_**

**_Tiki tiki : merci, j'espère continuer sur cette voie :)_**

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Castle et Beckett venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement de cette dernière, claquant la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied. Ils n'avaient pas repris leur souffle depuis une dizaine de secondes et baiser tendre qu'ils partageaient s'était rapidement transformé en baiser passionné. Ils étaient arrivé dans le salon lorsque Castle allongea sa partenaire sur le canapé et se positionna sur elle, en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser. Il s'appuyait sur son coude tandis que sa langue continuait à danser au même rythme que celle de sa partenaire. Tout d'un coup, Kate grimaça " aie " cria-t-elle. Castle se recula et la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Elle sortit de son dos une broche en or qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. " C'est d'un romantisme ! " dit-elle avant de poser la broche sur la table basse " on devrait aller dans la chambre " lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main " en effet " répondit-il en essayant de dissimuler le fou rire qui s'emparait de lui à cet instant " broche 1, Beckett 0 " dit-il alors que Beckett lui lançait son regard noir.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre située à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils gravirent la dernière marche, Castle embrassa Beckett aussi tendrement qu'il le put, prit cette dernière dans ses bras, ses jambes encerclant la taille de l'écrivain et la guida vers la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et Beckett déboutonna la chemise de l'écrivain petit à petit. Castle descendit vers le cou de sa muse et s'amusa à créer le plus gros suçon jamais fait. " Tu as un goût de cerise " dit-il en descendant vers le buste de sa muse, toujours vêtue de sa robe ; " et tu es beaucoup trop habillée " continua-t-il en fixant Beckett avec un air malicieux.

Elle mit ses jambes autour de l'écrivain et le pivota sur le lit de manière à inverser les rôles. Elle était désormais sur lui et, entre deux baisers, lui dit " ce sera plus facile de la retirer dans cette position ". L'écrivain posa ses mains dans le dos de sa muse et les fit glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il en profita pour descendre la fermeture de la robe de Beckett par la même occasion, lui provoquant des frissons. Il descendit ses bretelles, l'une après l'autre, embrassant ses épaules lorsqu'elles furent nues.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, Beckett s'empressa alors de retirer sa robe afin de se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Beckett s'attaqua à la ceinture de l'écrivain jusqu'à que celui-ci mit une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter " vous êtes beaucoup trop rapide détective ", elle lui sourit et lui dit : " c'est peut-être vous qui êtes trop lent monsieur Castle ". Cette dernière réflexion le fit sourire et il retira sa main du bras de sa compagne. Elle retira la ceinture de son partenaire rapidement puis déboutonna son pantalon. Ils étaient torse contre torse, et pendant que Beckett continuait son opération, l'écrivain embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps ce qui provoqua des gémissements à sa muse. Il retira son soutien gorge et s'attaqua à sa poitrine

Beckett avait enfin terminé de retirer le pantalon de son écrivain et se sentit pivoter sur le dos. Il avait pris le dessus et elle n'était pas mécontente, il lui tenait tête et elle adorait ça. Il retira la culotte en dentelle de sa partenaire et fit entrer sa bouche dans sa partie intime. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et essaya d'étouffer ses cris dans un coussin qu'elle mit devant son visage. Ce geste fit sourire Castle, ravi de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez Beckett.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il remonta au niveau de Beckett qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle posa ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire et fit descendre son boxer. Après quelques minutes de baisers fougueux, il pénétra en elle et ce fut l'extase pour les deux amants. Elle cria son nom aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ils pivotèrent une dernière fois, Beckett donnant des coups de bassins de plus en plus fort afin de faire gémir Castle ce qui fut un véritable succès. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, torse contre torse, Castle s'étant levé pour être au même niveau que Beckett avant de mettre fin au premier round. Ils étaient tous deux ravis de la performance qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

Ils allaient débuter le deuxième round lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups contre le mur, ils provenaient de l'étage du dessous, probablement fait à l'aide d'un balai ou d'un objet similaire. Beckett s'allongea sur le lit et vit Castle la dévisager d'un regard interrogateur. Elle lui dit " c'est le voisin du dessous, il fait toujours ça quand je fais un peu de bruit ". Il la regarda, surpris, avant de lui poser la question qu'il avait tant de mal à formuler.

- ça t'arrive souvent de faire " un peu " de bruit? " dit-il, ce qui fit rire sa partenaire.

- oh oui, très souvent, je dirais au moins une fois tous les soirs " répondit-elle en continuant à rire.

- ha ha ha, très amusant ! Pour la peine, tu es privée de mon corps jusqu'à demain.

- Non, s'il te plaît ! " cria-t-elle, chevauchant son partenaire et lui faisant une moue boudeuse " c'est pas juste ! "

- Hey, c'est ma tête de chien battu ça, tu n'as pas le droit de me la voler !

- J'ai tous les droits Castle, et je sais très bien comment te faire changer d'avis...

La belle brune s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Il approfondit son baiser avant qu'elle lui dise " vous voyez monsieur Castle, vous ne pouvez pas faire grève " auquel il répondit " en effet " entre deux baisers. De cette façon, ils entamèrent le deuxième puis le troisième et enfin le quatrième round. Aucun d'entre-eux n'avait autant été en phase avec un de leur partenaire, ils ressentaient quelque chose de différent. Lorsque le quatrième round fut terminé, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et s'envolèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Beckett se réveilla, elle s'étira pendant de longues minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière aveuglante la fit râler pendant quelques secondes. Elle se tourna vers Castle, qui lui faisait face et qui dormait comme un bébé. C'était le bonheur à l'état pur, un moment tout simple qu'elle appréciait énormément. Elle avait une philosophie de vie qui disait que c'est dans les moments simples que l'on peut connaître le bonheur, elle comprenait cette phrase comme jamais ce matin.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de l'écrivain, le voyant frissonner à son contact. Décidément, elle lui faisait de l'effet à chaque heure de la journée, cette pensée la fit sourire. Alors que ses mains continuèrent à caresser Castle, un son sortit de sa bouche, dans un murmure, elle entendit « Meredith » et stoppa instantanément ses caresses. Venait-il de dire Meredith ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle retira sa main du bras de l'écrivain et fit un bond en arrière, à son réveil, il allait en entendre parler ! Elle lui donna un coup violent sur le bras et l'écrivain lui dit " aie, je rigolais tu sais, je sais très bien que c'est toi Gina ! " Beckett venait de comprendre son stratagème, il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs et elle était tombée dans le panneau, " c'est presque trop facile ! " dit-il en riant. Il ouvrit ses yeux et déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Beckett.

- Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, une heure environ, j'ai eu tout le temps de profiter de la vue » dit-il en approchant son corps de celui de sa compagne et en soulevant la couverture afin d'apprécier le corps nu de sa partenaire.

- Je voulais que tu continues à admirer la vue sous la douche mais j'ai changé d'avis monsieur le comique ! » répondit-elle en feignant l'indifférence face au corps de l'écrivain.

- C'est pas juste » répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle lui tira la langue, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et enfila la chemise de son partenaire. Il en profita pour admirer le corps nu de sa partenaire pendant qu'elle enfilait la chemise. Elle se retourna en lui faisant un sourire malicieux, cette femme était diabolique ! Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre en se déhanchant exagérément ce qui fit enrager Castle. Il savait que la plaisanterie de ce matin aurait des conséquences, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi cruel ! Castle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, se mordant les doigts en pensant à la punition qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Après quelques minutes passées dans le lit, Castle se leva, prit un boxer et chercha sa chemise. Il avait oublié pendant un instant que sa muse l'avait prise. Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'elle était beaucoup mieux sur lui, peut-être que la robe lui irait mieux pensa-t-il, ce qui le fit rire un moment. Il chercha quelque chose à enfiler dans la penderie et trouva deux chemises d'homme, une bleue et une blanche à rayures grises. Il opta pour le chemise bleue et l'enfila. Il vit le pantalon qu'il portait la veille mais préféra le laisser où il était, il se contenta simplement d'enfiler un boxer.

Il voulait faire le petit-déjeuner mais comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le frigo. Il fouilla donc les placards et découvrit qu'il avait les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des pancakes. Pendant qu'il préparait la pâte, il repensait à ce que les gars lui avaient dit deux ans plus tôt « c'est bien plus qu'un petit-déjeuner, c'est une façon comestible de dire : merci infiniment pour cette nuit. » Ils avaient raison sur ce coup là, cette nuit avait été tellement agréable que des pancakes arrivaient à pic ! Castle mit déposa la pâte sur le feu puis se retourna en sursaut. Beckett était assise sur le bar en face de lui et il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver !

- Castle, je suis flic, ne pas faire de bruit c'est mon boulot !

- La prochaine fois je t'en prie, racle-toi la gorge !

- Marché conclu. Castle, où as-tu trouvé cette chemise ?

- Dans ton placard. Pourquoi, a qui est-ce qu'elle appartient ? » demanda-t-il.

- À personne. » répondit-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

Castle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait. Au pire, elle pouvait appartenir à un ex-copain mais il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la récupérer. Même dans ce cas là, il n'y avait aucune raison de rire.

- Kate, dis-le moi, à qui appartient cette chemise ? » demanda-t-il plus lentement, en prononçant chaque mot très distinctement.

- À mon père » dit-elle en rigolant « désolé mais après ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière, je trouve ça assez amusant que tu ais choisi cette chemise en particulier.

- Eww, c'est pas vraiment l'image que je voulais renvoyer. D'un autre côté, si ça permet à madame de ne pas me sauter dessus pendant que je cuisine, ça m'arrange bien !

- C'est moi qui te sautes dessus ? Tu es gonflé, je te signale que c'est toi qui a entamé le quatrième round.

- Après m'avoir supplié de commencer le deuxième et le troisième !

- Touchée. Vous faîtes des pancakes monsieur Castle, est-ce un message subliminal signifiant : « je suis désolé pour ce matin » ?

- En effet, mais il signifie plutôt « j'aurais tellement aimé prendre une douche avec toi ». Apples, apples !

Beckett lui pinça le nez, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle le relâcha et il lui fit son regard de chien battu ce qui lui fit gagner un baiser.

- Et ça monsieur Castle, ça signifiait « ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je ne te ferais plus souffrir physiquement. »

- Ensemble ? Écoute Beckett, la nuit dernière était fantastique et je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager avec quelqu'un pour le moment. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Beckett fit les gros yeux à Castle, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, jusqu'à que Castle pouffe de rire en la regardant. « Richard Alexander Rogers, je vais t'étriper ! » dit-elle en se levant. Castle courut dans l'appartement en se tenant le nez et une de ses oreilles afin que sa muse ne puisse pas les attraper. Beckett lui courut après et une course poursuite débuta dans l'appartement. Arrivé à l'étage, Castle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Beckett frappa à la porte lui disant qu'il serait obligé de sortir un jour où l'autre et qu'elle avait tout son temps.

- Je te signale que tu dois aller travailler, ça me laisse donc du temps pour sortir » lui dit l'écrivain.

- Tu te souviens de la punition de ce matin ? Elle sera nettement pire si tu ne sors pas tout de suite.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Castle ouvrit la porte et sentit Beckett lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle lui mordit la lèvre intérieure ce qui excita Castle au plus haut point avant de se détacher de lui et de lui dire : « tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ! ». Castle lui sourit, l'embrassa à son tour et lui répondit « j'ai connu pire ». Il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle explosa de rire, lui disant « désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça lorsque tu portes la chemise de mon père, c'est trop bizarre presque malsain ». Même Castle trouvait ça un peu bizarre tout en y réfléchissant bien. Laissant tomber l'idée très agréable de se tripoter sous la douche, il prit la main de Beckett et descendit les marches à ses côtés. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il y avait une odeur de brûlé et de la fumée partout. Castle éteignit la plaque pendant que Beckett évacuait la fumée avec un torchon après avoir ouvert une fenêtre.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont cuits ! » dit-elle, épuisée après tous les coups de torchons qu'elle venait de donner dans le vide.

- Oh non, c'est fichu ! Et moi qui pensais qu'on aurait le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, ça tombe visiblement à l'eau !

Castle était visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir préparé un petit-déjeuner comme il le voulait ce qui fit sourire Beckett. Une fois de plus, après s'être comporté comme un idiot en lui faisant une blague sur leur situation amoureuse, Castle redevenait adorable. Elle prit un pancake dans la poêle, croqua dedans et le mangea. Il la regardait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mangeait un truc carbonisé et lui dit « tu sais, on pourra en acheter en chemin ». Elle s'approcha de lui, lui donna un baiser, et lui dit « c'est le meilleur pancake que j'ai jamais mangé ».

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre correspond à vos attentes !

Sur ce chapitre en particulier, je vous invite à faire toutes les critiques constructives que vous souhaitez :)

Review ?


	9. Une liaison secrète

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite ! C'est difficile à croire, je le sais, mais cette semaine j'ai complètement oublié cette fic, avec mes révisions j'ai vraiment la tête ailleurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est (un peu) plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner ! :)_

**_C'est parti pour les remerciements !_**

**_Marionpc84 : rassure-toi, je n'ai pour l'instant pas l'intention de terminer dans du ciment mais j'apprécie la comparaison et je suis flattée !_**

**_Emi : tu me rassures, merci beaucoup !_**

**_Audrey 1986 : contente qu'il t'ai plu, en espérant que ce chapitre fera de même :)_**

**_Guest : tout d'abord, bienvenue ! J'apprécie les remarques, je dois avouer que j'ai tendance à faire des erreurs bêtes et je me relis en plus très rarement, je ferais plus d'effort à présent, merci beaucoup._**

_Disclaimer : comme vous le savez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Castle fila sous la douche. Beckett lui avait préparé une chemise et un jean ainsi qu'un boxer neuf. Pourquoi avait-elle des boxers neufs chez-elle ? Il ne voulait probablement pas connaître la réponse à cette question. Pendant ce temps, Beckett se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire. En sortant de la douche, elle avait préféré opter pour le confortable et non pour le définitif. Elle enfila une chemise blanche à rayures bleues, laissa ouvert trois boutons puis choisit un jean brut qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Après avoir fini de se préparer, elle entra dans la salle de bain afin de se maquiller.

- Je n'ai même pas le droit à un peu d'intimité, c'est révoltant !

- Après hier soir, je ne sais pas si tu auras de nouveau de l'intimité à ce niveau là, le taquina-t-elle.

- Et j'accepte cette situation avec grand plaisir, dit Castle, en sortant sa tête à travers le rideau de la douche. Tu aurais dû me rejoindre tout à l'heure, et il est encore temps de le faire !

- La punition n'est toujours pas levée Castle, et tu sais très bien que si j'entre dans cette douche, on aura plus le temps de rentrer chez toi et on sera en retard.

- Non, tu seras en retard, je ne me souviens pas avoir signé un contrat !

- Crois-moi Castle, tu n'as pas envie que je sois en retard, répondit Beckett en faisant un regard noir que son coéquipier vit à travers le miroir.

Beckett finit de se maquiller, entrouvrit la porte et sentit la main de Castle sur son bras, la tirant vers lui.

- Au fait, très sexy la tenue, dit-il en enfilant le boxer que Beckett lui avait préparé.

- Ça n'a rien de sexy, c'est ma tenue habituelle !

- Habituellement, tu n'ouvres pas autant de bouton, la nargua-t-il.

Beckett se positionna devant le miroir et décortiqua sa tenue. En effet, elle y était allée un peu plus fort que d'habitude sur le décolleté, ça pourrait sembler suspect. Elle ferma un bouton et fit un petit bisou à Castle pour le remercier. Enfin, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Castle et Beckett finirent de se préparer tranquillement.

Castle prit ses affaires de la veille avec lui avant de sortir de l'appartement et suivit son amante jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Castle, on doit parler de notre relation... En public.

- Tu veux dire si on en parle dès maintenant à tout le monde ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ça. Écoute, je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit mais je pense que ce c'est plus facile pour le moment de ne pas en parler au commissariat. En ce qui concerne Alexis, c'est toi qui vois.

- Et bien, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi. Pour le commissariat, je suis d'accord, et garder ça privé s'annonce très excitant, répondit-il.

- Si tu t'imagines qu'on va se sauter dessus dans la salle d'interrogatoire, tu te fais des idées ! S'écria-t-elle en rigolant.

- Compte là-dessus, j'ai des tonnes d'idées, murmura-t-il

- Plus sérieusement, que vas-tu dire à Alexis ?

Il ne savait encore pas s'il voulait parler de sa relation avec sa fille. Il allait la voir dans une dizaine de minutes et devait faire un choix. D'un côté, il détestait lui mentir, ils avaient construit une relation assez ouverte pour pouvoir tout se dire. D'un autre côté, Alexis n'avait jamais été très proche de ses compagnes, elle ne faisait pas réellement d'efforts pour créer des liens. Castle savait qu'il était en partie responsable de son comportement, il avait toujours construit une barrière autour d'elle et il avait du mal à laisser quelqu'un intervenir entre-eux. Cependant, Kate et Alexis s'entendaient très bien, Kate avait toujours été un modèle pour sa fille et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Beckett en toutes circonstances. Il avait peur qu'Alexis se renferme et ne l'accepte pas en tant que copine de son père. Castle sortait avec Beckett depuis moins d'une journée, il valait mieux ne pas créer de tensions aussi tôt, il repousserait donc cette conversation à plus tard.

- Comme toi, je trouve que c'est plus facile de ne pas en parler du tout pour le moment. Seule mère est au courant et ça me suffit amplement ! Répondit-il.

- Parfait ! On est arrivés. On se voit dans une heure environ ?

- Mais, tu ne montes pas avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si on arrive au poste ensemble, ça risque d'être suspect tu ne penses pas ? Tu devrais t'habiller tranquillement, passer un peu de temps avec ta famille avant de me rejoindre.

- Tu fais aussi partie de ma famille, dit-il en déplaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa partenaire. Elle se contenta de sourire puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- File, on se voit dans quelques heures.

- J'y vais. Est-ce que tu vas bien Kate ? Tu te comportes bizarrement, s'enquit-il.

- Ça va très bien, à tout à l'heure !

Castle sortit de la voiture et la regarda partir. Elle avait brusquement changé de comportement et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Heureusement que Martha était au courant de leur relation, elle était la meilleure conseillère qu'il connaissait, elle saurait peut-être pourquoi Kate était si étrange.

Il gravit les marches des escaliers jusqu'à son appartement ce qui le fatigua énormément. Il était très loin du rez de chaussée et les étages étaient très espacés les uns des autres. C'est essoufflé qu'il pénétra dans son appartement, et sa fille l'enlaça à peine entré dans le hall.

- Salut ma puce.

- Bonjour monsieur je ne vous ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Très amusant pumpkin ! S'écria-t-il en riant.

- Tu es sorti hier soir ou tu avais une affaire ? D'habitude tu me préviens quand tu ne rentres pas. Je me serais inquiétée si grand-mère ne m'avait pas dit que tu lui avais envoyé un message.

- Désolé ma puce, je suis sorti, rien de spécial, je suis allé au restaurant.

- Et tu as découché... Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, détourner la question était le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Il fallait le faire en douceur afin que ça n'attire pas trop de questions.

- Tu le sauras si ça marche, pour le moment je ne souhaite pas répondre à vos questions détective Castle.

- Parfait, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne sais pas garder des secrets et que je finirais par savoir qui tu fréquentes. Au fait, jolie chemise, j'imagine que ça signifie que tu vas la rendre et donc que ça marche plutôt bien.

Alexis avait toujours été douée à ce jeu là, elle gagnait d'ailleurs très souvent mais il devait se montrer fort et ne pas céder aux questions de sa fille.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me tirer les vers du nez Alexis.

- J'aurais essayé ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais rejoindre des copines, on se voit ce soir ?

- Des copines ? De quelles copines est-ce que tu parles ?

- Paige, Mary et d'autres filles.

- Alexis, je sais quand tu mens. Dis-moi qui tu vas rejoindre.

- Mike, je l'ai rencontré en cours d'histoire. Il est intelligent, amusant et très mignon.

- Un nouveau garçon ? Très bien, tu m'enverras son nom de famille au cas où, que je vérifie s'il a un casier judiciaire !

- Laisse-la s'amuser tranquillement Richard ! Coupa Martha.

Il fit un signe de tête à Alexis accompagné d'un sourire. Il pouvait gagner contre Alexis, mais contre Alexis et Martha, c'était peine perdue.

- Tu as gagné, fais attention à toi

- Comme toujours, à ce soir !

Martha finit de descendre les marches de l'escalier et attendit que sa petite-fille soit sortie de l'appartement pour questionner son fils. Il lui raconta la soirée qu'il avait préparé à sa mère. Evidemment, il évita les détails de l'après-soirée, aucun d'entre-eux ne voulait aborder ce sujet.

- C'est très romantique, on dirait que vous avez passé une super soirée tous les deux.

- Encore mieux que ça. On a également passé une très bonne matinée jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans la voiture.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, on discutait tranquillement de si on voulait ou non en parler à notre entourage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait attendre d'en parler aux gars puis m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire avec Alexis. Je lui ai dit que je souhaitais également attendre puis elle a été bizarre tout à coup. Je ne comprend pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Et dire que tu as été marié deux fois Richard, je comprend pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est si évident que ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Vous vous connaissez depuis quatre ans, elle a eu le temps de créer des liens avec moi, avec Alexis, elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que tu lui dises que tu veux qu'elle fasse intégralement partie de sa famille.

- Mais quand on était dans la voiture, je lui ai dit qu'elle en faisait partie ! S'écria-t-il.

- Dire les choses et agir en conséquence ça n'a rien a voir fiston. Tu peux me croire, après plusieurs mariages, j'ai assimilé cette idée.

- Tu sais, ça ne s'est jamais très bien passé entre Alexis et mes précédentes compagnes, j'ai juste peur de ce que ça peut donner entre-elles une fois que les choses seront mises à plat.

- Et bien dis-lui, je suis persuadée qu'elle comprendra la situation. Mais souviens-toi qu'Alexis sait que c'est différent avec Katherine, elle ont déjà créé un lien, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

- Merci mère, si seulement tu pouvais suivre tes conseils aussi bien que tu les donnes... Tu ne serais plus ici depuis longtemps ! Railla-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble puis discutèrent de l'homme que Martha avait rencontré la veille. Il avait l'âge de Castle, ce qui lui provoqua des hauts-le-coeur. Contrairement à Castle, Martha n'était pas très gênée de parler de sa vie sexuelle, dieu merci elle avait un minimum de pudeur et ne donnait pas de détails, enfin pas trop...

Après leur discussion, Castle fila sous la douche pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Après avoir gravi autant de marches, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas en prendre. Il en profita pour repenser à ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Il allait devoir aborder le sujet Alexis avec Beckett assez délicatement pour qu'elle comprenne sa décision. Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir quasiment fondu sous la douche, il en sortit. Il se rendit compte à quel point la présence de sa muse dans la salle de bain lui manquait. C'était étrange, cette situation ne s'était présentée qu'une fois, ce matin, et pourtant un vide s'était installé. Il n'avait jamais été dépendant de quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Il l'avait été une seule fois, avec Kiera, mais après au moins trois mois de vie de couple. Néanmoins, tout était relatif en ce qui concernait Kate, elle n'était pas entrée dans sa vie hier soir mais il y a plusieurs années, sa relation actuelle n'était donc pas comparable.

Il enfila une chemise blanche, un pull gris et un costume noir, ça ferait l'affaire pour la journée. Après être sorti de son appartement, il héla un taxi en direction du Starbucks, une chose était sûre, Beckett pardonnait beaucoup de choses, mais elle excusait difficilement l'oubli de caféine. Il avait un jour fait cette erreur le jour même où la machine qu'il avait acheté avait explosé. Pour le punir, Beckett avait refusé de faire tous les trucs funs comme interroger un suspect et en faire craquer un autre. Il avait appelé cette journée : le mercredi noir. Ne souhaitant pas mettre sa partenaire en rogne, il se précipita à l'intérieur du café. Il commanda comme d'habitude, un latté simple pour lui et un latté vanille avec deux sucres pour sa partenaire. Castle grimpa dans le taxi en direction du commissariat.

En arrivant à l'étage de la criminelle, il chercha Beckett des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Il vit Ryan et Esposito à leur bureau, les salua avant de leur demander où était la détective.

- Elle est aux archives, lui dit l'irlandais.

- Alors Castle, dis-nous comment s'est passé ton rencard avec ta mannequin !

- Je suis un gentleman, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma soirée les gars, se défila Castle.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda Esposito.

- Depuis maintenant. Je peux juste vous dire que cette fille est super et que j'ai l'intention de continuer à sortir avec elle, répondit Castle, essayant de rester le plus vague possible.

- On en veux plus, donne-nous des détails, je suis sûr que c'est une affaire cette fille, insista Esposito.

- Allez, sois sympa ! Dit Ryan.

- C'en est une ! Céda-t-il, regrettant immédiatement ses propos.

- On en était sûrs ! S'exclama Esposito, se félicitant d'avoir réussi à tirer les vers du nez de Castle.

- Bon, je fonce voir Beckett, à tout à l'heure les gars !

Il leur fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner en marchant vers l'ascenseur. Castle était définitivement mal barré, non seulement Beckett risquait d'apprendre qu'il avait dit qu'elle était une affaire, chose qu'elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier mais les gars découvriraient qu'il était sorti avec Kate un jour où l'autre et il paierait cher le fait d'avoir parler d'elle de la sorte. Il était foutu et c'était peu dire.

Les archives étaient au sous-sol du bâtiment. Cet étage était toujours vide, il était immense, presque tous les murs avaient récemment été démolis afin de faire plus de place pour les cartons. Il aperçut Beckett, le nez dans les cartons et la tête dans les nuages. Il se précipita vers elle et lui tendit son gobelet.

- Hey ! Que fais-tu ?

- Merci. Un détective m'a demandé de comparer une enquête résolue à une nouvelle série de meurtres. Apparemment, le mode opératoire est identique, il a sûrement affaire à un imitateur.

- On peut discuter un instant ?

- Bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

- De Alexis.

- Tu as pourtant été clair ce matin, elle ne devrait pas être au courant pour nous. Je comprends tu sais, je me souviens de la dispute que tu avais eu avec Gina et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait avec moi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, Alexis ne s'est jamais très bien entendue avec mes copines et je veux que ce soit différent avec toi. S'il y a des conflits, je préfère que ce soit un peu plus tard dans notre relation. Je souhaite juste profiter de ce qu'on partage pour le moment, tu comprends ? Demanda-t-il.

Castle avait les meilleures intentions et Beckett s'en rendait compte, elle avait juste peur de se retrouver en dehors de tout ce qu'il se passe entre-eux. Elle respectait ce qu'ils partageaient et ne prenait jamais partie, elle voulait seulement qu'Alexis puisse venir se confier à elle lorsqu'elle le souhaitait, non pas comme une mère mais comme une amie.

- Bien sûr que oui, c'est juste que j'aimerais faire partie intégrante de ta vie, et ta fille est la personne la plus importante pour toi. Si tu m'avais expliqué tes raisons ce matin, j'aurais compris, j'ai juste eu l'impression que tu voulais me mettre de côté.

- Je ne souhaite pas te mettre de côté, j'ai juste besoin de temps.

- Ce que je comprend parfaitement, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et ne vit personne, elle s'approcha donc de Castle et lui donna tendre un baiser.

- Merci, répondit Castle.

- Always. Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu porter un pull par dessus ta chemise, j'aime beaucoup Ryan.

- Amusant, j'ai voulu changer ce matin.

- Je vois ça, c'est un comportement suspect, tu tiens à nous faire démasquer ?

- Waouh, tu es vraiment paranoïaque !

- Je ne le suis pas, mais on a dit qu'on ne ferait rien de plus que d'habitude, je te signale que tu es dans un immeuble rempli de détectives !

- Dixit la femme qui aurait montré son soutien-gorge si je ne l'avais pas arrêtée ce matin.

- Tu abuses, on ne voyait rien du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Malheureusement, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui donna un coup dans les pectoraux avant de se replonger dans les cartons. Tout coïncidait, le tueur abattait des prostituées dans des motels, il les accompagnaient dans leur chambre, couchaient avec elles et les frappaient à coups de batte. Elle avait inculpé un homme qui s'appelait Tom Franklin, c'était un père de famille qui travaillait dans la finance. L'ADN avait confirmé ses soupçons, c'était bien lui qui payait les femmes pour la soirée. Tout l'accusait, il avait nié avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec les femmes et son alibi ne tenait pas la route. Il était en prison à l'heure qu'il était. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Beckett, c'est que le meurtrier de l'époque laissait toujours les culottes des victimes sous les taies d'oreiller, détail qui n'avait jamais été divulgué dans les médias. Or, le détective en charge de l'enquête lui avait dit que le nouveau meurtrier le faisait aussi.

- Castle, je crois que j'ai arrêté le mauvais homme, regarde ce sont les mêmes meurtres !

- C'est étrange, c'est peut-être qu'un imitateur, proposa-t-il.

- Non Castle, c'est impossible, personne sauf les agents qui ont participé à l'enquête ne connait les détails. Le détective m'attend à l'étage, tu veux venir avec moi ? Pour ton bien et également pour le mien, je te conseille de ne pas venir.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je viens, ce que tu viens de dire me donne encore plus envie de t'accompagner, expliqua Castle, se comportant comme un enfant de neuf ans.

- En fait tu as déjà vu ce détective, et vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup. S'il te plaît, contente-toi de ne pas te comporter comme un idiot !

- Moi ? Mais tu me connais !

- Justement, soupira-t-elle, espérant que la situation n'allait pas déraper.

Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur et Castle fouillait dans sa mémoire mais ne parvenait pas à mettre de visage sur ce détective, ils en avaient croisé tellement durant leurs affaires, et ils étaient généralement désagréable avec lui. Arrivés à l'étage, il comprit de qui il s'agissait et pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à lui, son cerveau ne voulait pas se faire à cette idée évidente.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est...

- Kate, Castle, ça fait longtemps ! S'exclama le détective, coupant la parole à Castle par la même occasion.

- Détective Demming ? Pas assez à mon goût, murmura-t-il assez doucement pour que Beckett soit la seule à l'entendre.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? :)_


End file.
